


爱无孤岛 No Man Is An Island

by caspearl



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspearl/pseuds/caspearl
Summary: 电影《诺丁山》AU，马扎有一家小书店，Dustin和Sean是他死党；花朵是大明星，Chris是他经理人。





	1. Chapter 1

“没有人是一座孤岛！可以自成一屿！”

“闭嘴，Dustin。你把顾客都吓跑了。”

“嘿，让他说嘛。你不觉得他喝醉的样子特别好笑吗？再说了这么晚了不会有人的。”

“每个都是大陆的一块！大海的一滴！”

“而且我进门的时候顺手把closed那面翻过来了。”

“······到此为止。你俩滚蛋。”

“Maaark！！！”

“Marky～！！！”

他用威胁的目光瞪着Sean，直到对方投降地耸耸肩，把站在收银台上摇头晃脑的Dustin拽下来，两个人连推带攘地朝店门口走去，短短十几步路撞了四次书架。不过这也不能怪他们，这家书店的确又小又挤，不仅书架间行道宽度仅能容纳一个成年人勉强通过，店主还尽其所能地在地板上放置了多个阻止顾客走直线的木箱，里面堆满了各种书。Erica曾多次警告过他一旦发生火灾的灾难性后果，Mark也在她的帮助下尝试整理过一次，但不知怎么回事，店内很快就恢复了杂乱无章，不过他们还是保留了一张当时整理后的照片，来纪念这家店曾有过的光荣时刻。

无视Dustin拖长了声音的哀求，Mark面无表情地把Dustin推出店外。

Sean突然伸出一只脚抵住玻璃门，“明晚的马拉松，在我家，别忘了。”

Mark不耐烦的点头。

“有泳装派对哦！”Sean给了个下流的眼神。

“回家去。”他不为所动地说道。

Sean拖着Dustin走了。留下他走回收银台面对一地的啤酒瓶和食品包装袋。Mark挠了挠头，在上楼睡觉和打扫之间犹豫了一会。呃，算了，明天可以晚点开门。这就是店主的好处。你想什么时候开门就什么时候开门。而且Mark也不觉得八点钟开门就会使一家连年亏损的小书店停止亏损。尽管他们专营初版书籍，但事实是，他们从来就没有过什么真正珍贵的初版。不仅要和装修气派的连锁书店竞争，还要对抗日益高昂的租金，更何况自从迈入21世纪以来，整个图书出版业都遭遇着冲击。越来越少的人买书了，这是不可阻挡的互联网时代来临的铁证，他早就向他父母指出这一点。只是他父亲就是不肯放弃这家小店，就像这条街上的其他店主一样顽固。我们店的招牌已经存在一百年了，以后也会存在下去。他们总会这样斩钉截铁地说。他又能说什么呢。

有人推门而入。门铃叮叮当当响起来，把Mark吓了一跳。

“已经打烊了。”

“抱歉。这条街只有你的店亮着灯。”陌生人连忙道歉，他有略带着卷舌的口音。他穿着一件浅灰色的连帽衫，搭配一条深蓝色的牛仔裤，双手揣在口袋里，兜帽拉过头顶，面容隐藏在帽子下。

Mark往橱窗外望了一眼，发现确实目光所及的店铺都一片漆黑。他不动声色地往柜台下瞥了一眼，那里放着他忘了收起来的击剑用具。“我的店已经打烊了。想买书明天再来。”

“就占用你一点时间可以吗？我遇到了一些问题。”陌生人摘掉帽子抬起头来，现出他漂亮的脸庞轮廓，又黑又密的两道眉毛下，一双棕色的眼睛温和地注视着他。

不，等等。

陌生人微微一笑，室内顿时也明亮了几分：“我想我需要你的帮助。”

操那是Eduardo Saverin吗？！

冷静，Mark Zukerberg。这没什么大不了的。只是全国少女（和一部分少男，他得说）的性幻想对象在某个晚上走进了他的书店而已。他被人跟踪，手机没电，人生地不熟，所以只好走进任何一家还开着的店里，好借个电话或充电器打给他的经纪人而已。冷静。

Eduardo挂了电话。他转过身来看着Mark：“我的经纪人一会儿就来接我了。十分感谢。”

“呃，没什么。”Mark迟钝地回应道。

然后两人都沉默了。

Mark盯着前方的书架。有一本书被放错地方了。一本旅行游记被放到了希腊哲学家丛书中间。他很想走过去把书抽出来再放到它应该待的架子上。但他感觉自己的四肢比平常更笨拙了，所以还是不要冒这个险为好。

Eduardo则饶有兴趣地观察着收银台上摆放的一座匈牙利牧羊犬的雕塑。他就交叉着双腿站在那里，歪着脑袋垂着头。真是不可思议，他看上去如此自如。好像这是一件稀松平常的事。当然他很英俊，甚至很火辣，还天天出现在电视电影、报纸杂志上。但此时他站在那里，Mark却想不起其他的任何东西，就只是，他让人感觉如此的——近在咫尺。

“所以你到这个小城来干什么？”Mark突然问道。

“呃，”对方有点吃惊地回答道：“来拍戏。”

“挺好的。”Mark喝了一口啤酒。（他什么时候拿了一瓶啤酒在手里？）

“傲慢与偏见①。”Eduardo飞快地瞥了他一眼，过了一会又补充道，“我演达西。”

“那不是已经拍过了吗？”

“嗯，是的。已经有很多个版本了。我猜你指的是他们在1995年拍的那个电视剧版。他们拍得很出色也很完美。不过这次我们拍的是电影版。我保证会有很多有趣的、全新的演绎。”

“酷。”

两人又沉默了。

Mark突然有种他犯了个可怕错误的感觉。

柜台旁的高脚凳上有个箱子，里面放着Mark昨天刚进回来的书。现在Eduardo开始翻检起其中的书本了。其实也没什么值得一看的东西。你不可能在里面翻到哈默手稿什么的。总之，在这种挥之不去感觉的压迫下，Mark开口了：“世界读书日是在1995年被宣布确定的。”

Eduardo闻声抬头，给了他一个困惑的表情。

现在这种犯错的感觉更明显了。

对方一副等待他继续解释的样子，但他也不知道要解释什么。然而在这种无辜的视线注视下，不开口又似乎是不合时宜的。Mark咬着嘴唇使劲想了一会儿，问道：“那个跟踪你的人，他还在吗？”

Eduardo回头看了一会儿门外，然后说：“我不知道。”他转过头来看向Mark，“当然像我们这样的人经常被跟踪。但是他看起来不像狗仔，在我被认出来的时候也没有过来要签名。他就这样跟了我三个街区，然后街上的人越来越少了，你知道的。”他对Mark耸了耸肩。

“我想他就算还在也不敢进来。”Mark说着从柜台底下抽出他的佩剑，做了一个正手劈的动作。

Eduardo的眼睛立刻睁大了。

他放下手里的书，身体前倾靠在了柜台上。近到Mark能闻到Eduardo身上的古龙水味儿。

“酷。”他说，又露出了那种令人头晕目眩的笑容。

一辆黑色的福特静静地停在了店门口。

在这之前他们正说着击剑，网球，还有好莱坞明星们灯红酒绿的奢靡生活，最起码Mark是这么以为的，但当他这么告诉Eduardo时，对方立刻大笑起来。他不能再这样对着别人笑了，真的。也不能这样单手支颔用眼睛望着别人，不能。

规律的作息和健康的饮食比什么都重要，Eduardo告诉他说。“尤其是你。”他边说边竖起一根食指对着Mark的黑眼圈隔空比划了一下。然后他直起身子，双手揣在兜里，给了Mark一个微笑：“我猜我得走了。”

“当然。”Mark马上回答道，坚决忽略心中那股难以言喻的感觉，“再见。”

但是对方迟疑了一会儿。

然后凑过来吻了Mark。

Mark能在他自己的唇上感觉到对方微笑的弧度。

“再见，Mark。”

注：  
①根据经典小说《傲慢与偏见》改编。正在拍摄中。


	2. Chapter 2

Mark出现的时候已经很晚了，但是，嘿，这里是Sean的地盘，也就是说派对直到第二天中午才正式结束，而现在才11点半呢。Mark径自走了进去，在强劲得让你吐出来的音乐和拥挤的人群中艰难穿梭。现在是八月，Mark毫不怀疑Sean在五分钟内就能找到足够多的大麻、酒精饮料和狂热躁动无所事事的青年男女塞满这所房子。他在泳池边找到了Sean和Dustin。他们一个正和一个粉红色短发的女孩调笑，另一个似乎在挑战人的头发上能插多少只小纸伞。他拍了一下Dustin的肩，换来一声“Marky!”。Sean立刻注意到了他，用手肘给他胸膛来了一下。

   “你脸上那傻兮兮的笑容是怎么回事？”

   “我没有。”

   “你有。”Sean说着矫情地抱着双臂做了个发抖的动作。

   “我看见Erica了。”Mark平静地说。Sean马上僵住了，然后开始四处张望。

   Dustin从头顶取下一只小纸伞朝Sean扔去：“如果不是我知道的话，我还以为你才是Erica的前男友呢。”

   Mark才是Erica的前男友。他们交往了一年，然后有一天，两人在酒吧面对面坐着，Erica一口气喝完了杯中的酒，对他说，Mark，我觉得你是Gay，我们分手吧。

这女孩两次颠覆了他对世界的看法。不过，他们还是保持了朋友关系。这么说有点诡异，但这是真的，分手了他们仍然是朋友。他们只是退回了未交往以前的状态，他们还是会一起出来玩，互相发电邮，在他有事的时候她还是会答应帮忙看店，他仍然会帮她解决一切和电脑有关的问题。等一下，他们交往时也差不多是这样的。除了某一部分，你懂的。总之，Mark对此适应良好。他们的朋友们也松了口气，你看，如果你们的朋友圈是重合的，分手就从来不是两个人的事。

 “早晚有一天你要告诉我们这是怎么回事。”Dustin又朝Sean扔了一只小纸伞。

 Sean这次切切实实地哆嗦了一下。

编程马拉松并不是马上开始。快一点的时候陆续有人离开。房子很快空了一半，留下来的都是对比赛感兴趣的人。6个参赛者中4个在楼上睡觉，养精蓄锐，其他人集中在客厅看起了电影《婚比金坚》①。

   屏幕里的Eduardo套着一件皱巴巴的白衬衣，头发乱七八糟支楞着，他坐在床上，颤抖着把一枚金色的婚戒戴在左手无名指上。

   女孩们同时发出了一声叹息。男生们同时翻了一个白眼。本来男人们是想打游戏的，但是一旦有人靠近屏幕，就会被女孩们的嘘声赶走。Dustin也在发出嘘声的女孩们中间。Mark对此翻了个白眼。

   当Mark在Dustin身边坐下来时，他吃惊地瞪了Mark一眼，不过随即露出了喜悦和理解的笑容。他凑过来和Mark小声说话：“他们为什么不放《决战豪门》②呢？我明明看见有人带了。《婚比金坚》太女生了。Mark你最喜欢Eduardo的哪部电影？Mark你看过他哪些电影？Mark你什么时候也开始喜欢他了为什么不告诉我···⋯”对于他连环炮一样的发问Mark只是耸耸肩，然后坐远了一点。但Dustin一点也没有被打击到，他把一只手搭在Mark的肩膀上，无视Mark不舒服地蠕动着想摆脱他的样子，接着说：“没关系我那有他全套电影，我可以借给你或者我们一起看，你什么时候有时间？”

   Mark还没想好怎么回答，这时有个女孩开始说起她在一家汉堡店碰到Eduardo Saverin的事，并拿出相机给大家看他们的合影，这马上吸引了大部分人的注意力。他们开始追问她是哪家汉堡店，Eduardo点了什么，什么时候等等问题，不过没有一个人对这场偶遇表示怀疑，很显然大家都知道《傲慢与偏见》剧组来他们这里拍摄的事。有个男生说他去片场等了6个小时才终于拿到Christy Lee的签名（“她真人的身材超辣！”）。然后突然之间所有人都开始谈论起这部电影，并就目前为止放出的片花、选角甚至电影本身该不该重拍吵了起来。

    Mark从中学到了很多他肯定未来绝对用不到的知识，并拒绝了Dustin在跟一个原著粉对战时发来的求助。Dustin没有完整地看过原著，这使得他在辩论时落了下风，最后只好苦恼地抱着沙发靠垫在沙发上翻滚起来，而对方还趴在他身边继续在他耳边滔滔不绝。不过鉴于对方是个漂亮女生，而Mark对Dustin有足够的了解，所以他有充分的理由认为Dustin其实很享受这个。至于他自己，在听了一会儿两个女孩关于达西先生的经典镜头的讨论之后，他决定把这部电影的上映日期记在自己的日程表上。

   不知道那场争论对Dustin在之后马拉松的发挥有没有影响，因为他很快就败下阵来，成为第一个出局的人。但他完全没有沮丧，一秒也不浪费地奔回客厅接着看电影去了。

   最后比赛结束的时候Mark累得连上楼的力气都没了，其他人也一样。于是一伙人都窝在客厅睡着了。迷迷蒙蒙中似乎有手机铃声响起，坚持不懈地响了好一阵。大家都被吵醒了，集体发出了不满的哼哼声。Sean用脚尖推推Dustin，叫他去接电话。Dustin找到手机，说了几句挂掉，又躺回沙发睡了。

    当天晚上Dustin就开始宣称要开启一个新的传统——“电影之夜2.0”（一周一次还不够吗），并一直给Mark打骚扰电话（“不，我还有家店要操心，你不能随便加活动”）。

   Mark抵抗了两天屈服了。于是Dustin带着Eduardo Saverin的全套影碟出现在了Mark店里。当然还有Sean，他负责带吃的（“谁能拒绝Dustin呢？”）。打烊之后，三个人窝在沙发里看了《终极蜘蛛侠》③。Mark之所以还能跟得上身边两个人的讨论完全是因为他看过漫画，看电影的时候他被男主角的紧身衣严重分心了。说真的，紧身衣有必要这么紧吗？他为什么戴着眼镜？因为如果他近视的话他当时一定会注意到的。

   “你的观点就跟那天给Mark打电话的人一样可笑。”Dustin对Sean挥舞着双手说。

   “什么电话？”

   “大前天啊，有个自称Ted的人打过来说叫Mark去柯克兰酒店什么房间找他，然后报了一个完全不同的名字，Phenix还是Felix Salten之类的，你能相信吗？”

   Sean不怀好意地嘿嘿笑了。

   Mark一下子坐起来。

   “Dustin，你个笨蛋。”他对Dustin一字一句地说。

注：  
①电影，讲述主角二人在拉斯维加斯一夜醒来发现自己与对方结婚了的故事。  
②电影，讲述巴西黑手党继承人与身份成迷的家族新成员之间的故事。  
③电影，根据经典漫画《蜘蛛侠》改编。  



	3. Chapter 3

Mark之后花了很长时间去说服酒店前台为他转接，其间Dustin一直露出那种做错事的狗狗的表情哀哀地缩在沙发旁的地板上：“我以为是恶作剧电话嘛⋯⋯”Sean轻轻踢了Dustin一脚，那一脸幸灾乐祸的表情怎么遮也遮不住。

“你居然敢让我等了三天。”听筒另一边传来Eduardo的声音，他就算生气的时候声音也还是很温和。也许他并没有那么生气。这个想法给了Mark一点勇气。他语速飞快地把前后因果解释了一遍，对方发出被呛住的笑声，再三要求他说慢点。

电话挂断后他转过头来，发现Dustin和Sean都带着受惊的表情看着他。

“你又露出那种笑了。”Sean抱起双臂说。

“我是一个和善的人。”

Dustin和Sean交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。然后Dustin小心翼翼地问：“怎么样？Ted原谅你了吗？”

“不关你事，Dustin。再说了，这都是你的错。”

Sean捅了Dustin一下：“看他那样也知道没事，你就别担心了。”

他们约好下午四点见面。Mark其实不太确定该怎么做，他从来没有和同性约会过。就是说，那种认真的约会。他连和异性约会的经验都很少。当然，不是说就是个约会。他上网搜索了下，什么也没有。所以他就跟往常一样出门了。

他准时到了柯克兰酒店。这座新古典主义风格的酒店是小镇最古老的建筑之一，地理位置也十分优越，俯瞰广场和公园，博物馆、剧院和大型商场只有几步之遥。对于柯克兰来说，什么时候都是旅游旺季。他走过回旋门，门房Ben对他点点头打了个招呼。要知道这是个小镇，除了来去匆匆的游客，本地的人们别无选择只能互相认识。他走进路易十六风格的大厅，制服笔挺的行李员目不斜视，走道两侧错落有致地摆放着时令鲜花。凉拖踏在制作精良的地毯上悄无声息，大厅经理Richard第一时间认出了裹在黑色帽衫里的他，并用谴责的目光一路盯着他和他的拖鞋直到他跑进电梯。这些Mark都不以为意，奇怪的是有个人（穿着西服，手里端着一个纸杯）一直跟着他，他们搭乘同一部电梯，到达同一个楼层，走过同一条走廊，最后停在了同一道门前。

“你确定？”Mark问他。

对方坚定地点点头，敲了敲门。一个黑色长发的女孩给他们开了门，自我介绍她是Kelly，还给他俩一人发了一本小册子。Mark走进去，发现自己站在一个很大的会客室里，这里挤满了拿着摄像机和笔记本的人，他们或三五成群地小声交谈着，或独自坐在沙发的一角翻着手里的小册子。靠近门边摆放着一张小圆桌，Kelly拿起桌上的记事簿，问他们是哪个杂志社的。另一个人马上回答她是《中场休息》 ，她点点头，记了下来，然后望着Mark。

Mark一时有点惊慌，他环顾四周，说了第一个浮现在他脑海里的名称：“呃，《程序员之家》。”话音刚落，另外两人都齐齐打量了他一眼。他等她记下来之后接着说，“名字是Mark Zuckerberg。我相信我和Eduardo事先约过了。”Kelly挑挑眉，要他们原地等待，然后消失在了另一道门里。

“中场休息”对他尴尬地微笑了一下，于是他也努力回了一个僵硬的微笑。对方受到鼓励似的，开始和他说话了：“我看到你给他带了书。”

“对。”

“挺特别的。你给所有的采访对象都送小礼物吗？有用吗？”对方继续兴致勃勃地问。

“我可以不说吗？”

对方故作谅解地点点头。他们又试图交谈了一会儿，内容足以让Mark对谈话完全失去兴趣。过了一会儿，Kelly出来了，大声念着Mark的名字，示意他跟她走。他们进入一个小型会议室，这里的人更少，没有人坐着，他们都站着快速地交谈，还不停进进出出。“待在这儿。”她对他说，接着离开了。

一个金发碧眼的青年推开门，问道：“请问哪位是Zuckerberg先生？来自《程序员之家》？”Mark上前一步，对方仔仔细细看了他一眼，皱起眉头。他匆匆和Mark握了手，简单地介绍了下自己：“我是Chris，Eduardo的经纪人。”然后领他穿过一条走廊到了另一个门前。有个大块头的西装男人杵在门口。“你有5分钟。”Chris告诉Mark，打开门把他一把推了进去。

这个房间就如其他房间一样十分典雅， 高高的天花板，古董家具，枝形吊灯和多此一举的壁炉。门的位置正对着一个开放式阳台，但通往阳台的落地玻璃门已经关上了。厚重的窗帘被拉起，下午的阳光温柔地照进来，空气中有玫瑰宜人的气味。房间正中摆着一张金色维多利亚式桃花心木沙发，Eduardo Saverin坐在一侧，他穿着一件剪裁合身的暗岩蓝衬衫，领口处解开两粒扣子，露出了他形状优美的锁骨，光滑的西裤面料随着他翘起腿的动作而收紧。

而且他在朝他微笑。

Mark突然认识到这一点。

他也忍不住翘起嘴角。

他望了Chris一眼，对方正耐心检阅着壁炉上叠放的信件，毫无离开的意图。Mark深吸一口气，在沙发另一侧坐了下来。他说：“我是《程序员之家》杂志的Mark。”

Eduardo的笑容加深了：“嗨，Mark。”

Mark忍不住回了他一个微笑。“呃，我要开始提问了？”他不确定地说。对方点点头。“好吧。呃，你现在拍的这部片子很棒。”他顿了一下，“你，你有没有考虑过加点，加点计算机元素进去？” 

“我们考虑过，不过最后还是放弃了。这存在现实上的困难，鉴于我们在拍摄一部以十九世纪初的英国为背景的电影。”Eduardo对他眨了眨眼睛，“不过我在我上一部电影中饰演了一个机器人。事实上这部电影即将在下个月洛杉矶举行首映。”

“⋯⋯又是一个大团圆结局的爱情喜剧片？”Mark没把握地说。

“我最后失去了形体，只能活在代码里。不过它也可以是一个团圆结局，这取决于你从哪个角度来看。”Eduardo说，他脸上的表情几乎称得上是喜爱––––不过Mark对人类的表情一窍不通。他又看了一眼Mark，然后转向Chris，轻轻叫了一声他的名字。

Chris抬起头瞪着他。 “我什么也不会干的。”Eduardo诚恳地说。Chris又向Mark射来颇富警告意味的一瞥，然后朝房间外走去，还把门关上了。

门一关上，Mark顿时放松了一点，他小幅度地舒展了一下身体，把头挨在沙发靠背上。

Eduardo向他投来抱歉的眼神：“我原本以为这些采访四点就能结束的。”

“没什么。”Mark回答他，“我给你带了这个。”他把此前一直攥在手中的书递给Eduardo。

对方的脸立刻被一个大大的笑容点亮了。他接过去。书的封面画了一条长长的公路，塞满了汽车，整个画面基调是昏暗的，只有车流中的一辆小轿车散发出了橘黄色的光彩，封面上方用白色字体印着《风雪夜归人》①的葡萄牙语书名。

Mark解释说：“我看到你那天晚上翻了它很久。当然不是同一本。那本已经被人订了。这本是葡萄牙引进的版本。你看得懂葡萄牙语吧？我认为它更适合你一点。你还可以看一下它的书号。”

Eduardo翻开书本，他的手指抚摸着平整的纸张。 “这是个巧合吗？书号的最后八位是我的生日？”

“当然。我想他们出版的时候并没有联想到你。”

然而Eduardo听了只是大笑起来。“Mark，你真是⋯⋯”他摇头，使劲咬着下嘴唇，仿佛怕自己下一刻又会爆笑出声。

Mark困惑地望了他一眼：“你不喜欢可以退给我。”

“绝不。”Eduardo竖起一根食指对Mark晃了晃，然后把手搭在了沙发靠背上。

两人就这样对视了一会儿。

“你想去喝杯咖啡什么的吗？”Mark突然问。

“好，我周五晚上有空。”Eduardo马上回答。

“可是我周五晚上有事。”Mark也马上回答。

“但我只有那时候有空。”Eduardo蹙眉，他抬手捋了捋自己的头发，那缕发丝缠绕着他的手指滑动，升起，竟然又完美地落回原处。Mark几乎差点就要收回自己刚才说的那句话了。

门突然打开，Chris探头进来，他先是眯着眼睛来回扫视了他俩一遍，然后才开口说：“时间到了。下一个采访是《一周星闻》。”

“一分钟，Chris。”

Chris不赞同地皱了皱眉，但还是缩回身子把门关上了。

“好吧。”Eduardo转向Mark，“你有什么事？”

“我和几个朋友约了吃晚饭，Dustin生日⋯⋯"

“就是那天接电话的人。”Eduardo想起什么似的点点头。

“Dustin是个笨蛋。”

“不不，都是因为愚蠢的安保措施，而且我喜欢用卡通名字。我上次用的是'斑比'，披萨店的人直接把我电话挂了。”Eduardo露出一个难为情的微笑，他的手指无意识地敲打着沙发背，“你觉得我能去吗？”

Mark抓了抓他的卷发，眨眨眼。然后他恍然大悟：“可以。当然。我想Dustin不会介意的。”

“太好了。”Eduardo站起来，给了他一个明亮的笑容。

Chris推门而入。后面跟着一位穿着浅黄色连衣裙戴着眼镜的女人和一个扛着摄像机的男人。他们在一旁等待着。

“很高兴和你见面。”Eduardo对他说，伸出手来。

他们短暂地握了手。然后Mark离开了。他回到店里。但好几个小时之后他蜷起手指，似乎还能感觉到那片温暖。

 

注：

①短篇小说集，第一篇讲述了感情破裂的二人被迫共乘一车，因暴雪造成公路大塞车而意外困在一起几个小时，最终和好如初的故事。


	4. Chapter 4

Mark在Dustin家门前的车道上来回踱着步。很明显Eduardo的经纪人既不放心他们在酒店见面，也不放心他们在书店见面。所以他现在只能站在这里，等着另一个人到达，然后他们才可以一起进去。当然了，他早就告诉Dustin他要带一个伴儿来。但他还是希望Dustin不要突然出门倒垃圾之类的然后看见他孤零零一个人，他会问他在干什么。

一辆GMC Savana稳稳停在他面前。Mark眨了眨眼。后座车门首先打开，车门下现出一只锃亮的皮鞋，纤细的脚踝，服贴的黑色西裤……

Chris下了车。

Mark想他脸上的表情一定很明显，因为Chris大大地白了他一眼。

这时驾驶座车门也打开了。Eduardo关上车门，快活地对他挥挥手。他穿着一件墨蓝色的便装衬衫，袖口向上卷起，露出一段小麦色的手臂。他走到Mark身边，对他说：“抱歉，Chris坚持要一道来。”Mark耸耸肩。然后他们并肩走过庭前花园，地上到处都是车轧过的泥痕，原本精心修剪的花丛东倒西歪，Mark只能认为后院一定更乱，看来有人白天玩得挺开心。Dustin的园丁要勃然大怒了。

Mark摁了门铃。

门一下子被拉开，露出Dustin红扑扑的脸：“Marky！”他的目光扫过Eduardo，接着他愣住了。他挠了挠头，困惑地说：“我已经这么嗨了吗？”然后他猛地把门摔上了。Eduardo和Chris面面相觑。

Mark又摁了一次门铃。门打开一半。Dustin探出脑袋来。

“生日快乐，Dustin！”Eduardo微笑着对他说。

Dustin又要把门甩上，这次被Mark眼明手快地一掌抵住，他说：“Dustin，我和你说过要带个伴儿来，记得吗？”

“哦。”Dustin把门拉开，“噢！”他转了转眼珠，问：“所以他们谁是你的伴儿？”

“他。”“我。”“他。”三个人同时回答。

Dustin歪了歪头。“好吧！欢迎！请进！”最后他热情地嚷嚷道。

他们进了门，轮流祝他生日快乐，递上自己的礼物。Chris最后一个开口，他正要介绍自己，就被Dustin打断了：“你是Chris，Eduardo的经纪人。”

“对。”Chris一时有点惊讶，“生日快乐！”

Dustin对他露出一个大大的笑容。事实上Mark担心的情况一个也没出现，尽管Dustin明明幸福得快要晕过去，可他真的努力想要装作若无其事的样子。他领他们进了饭厅。Sean正在摆餐具，他穿着一件可笑的猫咪图案的围裙，听见他们进来的响动，他抬起头来。然后他也愣住了。

“你就是Ted！”一秒钟之后Sean顿悟。

“这是Sean。”Dustin介绍道，“Sean，这是Eduardo和Chris。”

“好像这还不够明显似的。”Sean仰头叹了一声。

“晚饭呢？”Mark问。

“马上就好。”Sean阴郁地回答，“如果你闭嘴过来帮忙会更快。”

“我能帮什么忙吗？”Eduardo问。

“不需要！”Dustin快乐地回答，“你想到客厅打游戏吗？”

所以情况就是这样。他和Chris留下来帮忙，而Eduardo和Dustin到客厅试玩最新的游戏光盘了。人生就是这么不公平，Sean嘟囔着说。

一个小时之后他们终于可以落座了。

门铃又响了。

“一定是Divya！”Dustin大喊道。

“他来干什么！”Sean也大叫。

“他也是我朋友啊。”Dustin无辜地说。

“可是我讨厌有钱人家的小孩。”Sean说。Dustin撅起嘴来。“不包括Dustin。”Sean 赶紧讨好地说，“Dustin是我见过的最可爱的小孩。”

“对人礼貌点，Sean。”Dustin警告他。

“好吧。我会对你男朋友礼貌点。”Sean投降似的举起双手。

“在印度的文化中手拉手是很普遍的友谊表现方式，你这个爱吃醋的小傻瓜。”Dustin以一种宠溺的口吻说。

Mark顿时被酒呛住了。Eduardo担心地拍着他的背。他的手上下抚摸着他的脊椎，隔着衣服也能感受对方手掌传递过来的热度。似乎有一道电流噼里啪啦直窜而下，Mark觉得自己脸红了。为了掩饰他又喝了一口酒。

Dustin起身去为Divya开门。平心而论Divya是个很好相处的人。他是Dustin的大学室友，头脑不错，反应敏捷。仅仅由于他出身富裕、18岁的生日礼物是一辆保时捷、因为放假还想和Dustin一起玩就买下同一个小区的房子等等就被Sean列入黑名单，未免太不公平了。但是他同时又和Winklevoss兄弟是至交好友，好吧，这下他也进入Mark的黑名单了。

“这是Eddie和Chris。你认识Mark和Sean。伙计们，这是Divya。”

他们齐齐朝Divya挥手致意。

Sean的厨艺还是相当不错的。尽管Mark对放了两天的冷披萨也会说不错。但是看起来每个人都吃得很开心。

“所以，你是做什么的？”Divya问Eduardo。

“我是个演员。”Eduardo友善地回答。

“干这行相当辛苦吧？”Divya喝完最后一口酒，“不好意思，我平时都不怎么看白人电影。你都是演电视剧还是电影？”

“绝大部分是电影。我也想演电视剧，可惜我的经纪人不答应。”说到这里Eduardo特地瞥了Chris一眼（Chris回了他一个“什么”的口型），“我只客串过几个角色。”

“噢，收入肯定很不稳定吧？”

“是的。”Eduardo叹息一声，“有时候很久都等不到一个合适的角色。”

Divya同情地点点头：“你上部电影片酬多少？”

“两千万。”

Divy噎住了。

大家都吃完了，纷纷起身去客厅。Eduardo问洗手间的位置，Dustin蹦蹦跳跳领他去。不到一分钟后他回来了。他抓住Mark的手臂，兴奋不已地说：“我一直站在他旁边！直到他不得不礼貌地请求我离开！我真不敢相信Eduardo Saverin出现在我生日上！Mark，你是我一辈子的好朋友！”

“什么！他是Eduardo Saverin？”Divya大惊失色，“那个电影明星Eduardo Saverin？！”

其他人默默对他点头。“你脸盲真的很严重。”Sean说。

Divya一巴掌拍在自己脸上，“神啊，我问了他好多愚蠢的问题。”

“你怎么认识他的？”Sean则问Mark，“这是不是说明他是gay？”

Chris警惕地抬起头来：“抱歉，我得打个私人电话。”

“请便。”Dustin说，给他指了一个方位，“露台在那边，如果你需要的话。”

Chris火速打完电话窜回客厅。

Eduardo也回来了，他抓过一瓶啤酒坐到Mark身边，修长的手臂横过Mark身后搭在沙发背上。“你们在干什么？”他以一种轻松的口气问。

“我们在看电影。准确地来说，我们在看你演的电影。”Sean回答他。

“呃，我一直觉得观看屏幕上的自己是件奇怪的事。”Eduardo做了个苦脸。

“你能讲讲这部电影吗？就像评论音轨那样？”Dustin睁大眼睛恳求道，“求你了求你了？”

“你不需要那样。”Mark马上对Eduardo说。

“没关系。”Eduardo用他的膝盖亲昵地碰碰他的，“你们在看什么⋯⋯《良辰吉日》①。嗯，这部电影其实很多场景都不是在哈佛拍的，我们当时搭了个很大的摄影棚。”

“什么？”Dustin很失望，“我还是因为这部电影才决定上哈佛的呢。”

“不过最后教堂的场景是在哈佛拍的。”Eduardo安慰他说。

“哈佛也未免太好上了吧。”Sean鄙视地看了Dustin一眼。

“不要因为你是这个房间唯一一个不是哈佛的就鄙视哈佛好吗？”Dustin狡猾地说。

“真的吗？”Chris惊讶地问，“你们都是哈佛的？”

Mark耸了耸肩：“我早就退学了。”

“Mark原来修的是计算机和心理学双学位，我在读经济学，Divya是应用数学，我知道Eduardo拿到了经济文学士学位，Chris是历史和文学。”Dustin掰着手指头数起来，“Sean没读大学。”

“你居然连我的事也知道，你真的是铁杆粉丝是不是？”Chris喃喃说。

“嘿！我也是读过大学的！”Sean忿忿不平地说。

“你读的什么？”Dustin困惑地问。

Sean犹豫了一会儿。“Napster。”他最后说。

Divya扑哧一声笑了。“你的毕业成绩可不怎么样。”Mark说。而Dustin则安慰地搂了Sean一下。

“你他妈在干嘛？”Sean问。

“一时手贱。”Dustin回答他。

“等等，Napster？你是Sean Parker？”Chris问。

Sean翘起腿，不在意地挥挥手：“都是过去的事了。你知道我？”

Chris抱起双臂：“我有个朋友是Metallica②的经纪人。所以，是的，我知道你。”

Sean把腿放下来。他摊摊手，灌了一口酒。一时没人说话，气氛有点尴尬。

“这个场景第一次拍的时候Robert被椅子绊倒了然后弄丢了戒指。为了找到那个戒指我们不得不延迟拍摄了一天。”Eduardo指着电视说。

大家顿时看向屏幕。Dustin戳着碟子里的蛋糕，问：“这里Aria真的裸了吗？”

“很遗憾。那是替身。Aria的合约写得明明白白，只穿内衣已经是她的极限了。”

“那你的裸露镜头也都是替身？”Mark问。

Eduardo看了他一眼，露出一抹意味深长的微笑：“这个⋯⋯看情况。”

那句话怎么说的来着？

先烈酒再啤酒还是先啤酒再烈酒？

无论如何Mark开始感到有点晕晕乎乎。而Eduardo注视着他的眼睛里满是笑意。他的一只手被Eduardo握住翻来覆去地看，对方的大拇指轻轻地滑过他的虎口，使他打了个激灵。

Dustin正在对Chris倾诉成长的烦恼：“Mark在高中就写出了Synapse，Sean16岁时就被FBI抓了，我今天20岁了却一事无成。有时候想想我现在做的事好像都没有什么意义。”

Chris已经困得头一点一点低下去，但仍然强打精神安慰他：“我倒是觉得他俩一个困于一家破旧小书店，一个无所事事游手好闲，相比之下你很有前途啊，毕业之后要不要来Gretchen③?”

坐在旁边的Sean听到了Chris对他的评价，但他只是做了个鬼脸。他转过身继续和Divya的对话：“所以，《爱经》④的每一招你都试过了吗？”

Divya朝他扬起眉毛：“我不知道我们怎么会跳到这个话题。”

“你呢？”Eduardo在他耳边低声问。什么？Mark想问。他抬起头来，嘴唇就被Eduardo捕获了。他呻吟一声，紧紧抓住Eduardo的衣领。这个吻美妙得不真实，一切都在摇摇晃晃，他感受到对方热情似火的舌头纠缠着他的，他舔着对方柔滑的口腔内壁，尝到酒的味道。对方伸出一只手捧住他的脸颊，拇指抚摸着他的颧骨，然后往后插入到他的卷发中摩挲着。直到Eduardo突然中断了这个吻，Mark迷惑地睁开眼睛，对方的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，温热的吐息抚过他的皮肤。“Wardo。”Mark叫他。他扯着Eduardo的衣领，直到他再一次覆上他嘴唇，啃咬着他的唇瓣，直到他感觉脚趾头都因为那股酥麻的感觉蜷缩起来。

“Dustin，你能别看了吗？我以为你是直的。”Sean说。

“我当然是直的。你不知道每多看一秒都像往我的心上捅了一刀似的。”Dustin悲痛欲绝地说，“可这是Eduardo Saverin在亲热啊！”

原本因醉酒昏昏欲睡的Chris立刻惊醒：“不许拍照，不许录音，谁也不许离开⋯⋯”他一下子从沙发上坐起来，但又马上因为用力过猛而捂着额头倒下了。

Eduardo亲了亲Mark的鼻尖，问他：“想走吗？”

Mark点点头。然后Eduardo拉着他站起来。

Chris试图爬起来：“Eddie，你要去哪儿？”

“Dustin，Chris要走。”Sean说。

Dustin一把扯住Chris的衣服将他拖回沙发：“Chris！你干嘛？我们还没聊完呢。”

Eduardo和Mark溜走了。

注：  
①电影，主角是哈佛校友，有一天他接到大学教堂司事打来确认婚礼的电话，但问题是当初和他联名预约登记的人早已和他分道扬镳。  
②著名重金属乐队，曾控诉Napster侵权。  
③娱乐经纪公司，业务涵盖电影、电视、音乐、剧场、出版、广告、体育、营销和线下制作等众多领域。Eduardo Saverin和Christy Lee均为其旗下艺人。  
④即《印度爱经》，成书于公元4至6世纪的性爱经典。


	5. Chapter 5

他们没有忍不住在车上就扯开对方的皮带，还安全到达了柯克兰酒店，这他妈简直就是一个奇迹。Eduardo请求Mark在他上去五分钟之后再上去，并先下了车回房间，而接下来的这五分钟对Mark来说简直就像五年这么长。这么说有点丢脸，可是他真的已经好久好久没有如此期待过一样东西了。

因此，当他站在Eduardo的房门前怀抱着和第一次写好程序等待测试结果一样的心情敲门时，他完全没有预料到门开之后的场景。

有个女孩正缩在地毯上哭泣。

Eduardo对他抱歉地苦笑了一下。

听到门打开的声音，女孩抬头看了一眼。就是这个举动让Mark认出了Christy Lee。尽管她哭得一塌糊涂，可她前凸后翘的身材还有红肿的眼睛中映出的那种倔强的光反而更令人觉得她可怜可爱。Mark以他十八年的异性恋经验想到。不不不，重点是她为什么哭？她为什么在Wardo的房间哭？怎么做她才能不哭？

Eduardo显然在思考同一个问题。他回到Christy身边跪下来，把她的头抱到他的腿上，抚摸着她又黑又长的头发，温和地说：“Christy，亲爱的，你得跟我说话我才能帮你。”

Christy呜咽着，又抬头看了Mark一眼。

“我是不是应该离开？”Mark瞬间开了窍似的。

“算了。反正他明天也会在报纸上看到。”Christy终于开口了，她的声音抖得不行，Eduardo立刻把她抱得更紧了。“记者拍到了。”她说。

“拍到什么？”Eduardo以一种令人感到安宁的语调问道。

“我和Albert。”Christy小声说。

Eduardo的表情却像已经预料到一样：“你知道这迟早会发生的。”他爱怜地拂去她脸上粘湿的发丝，“现在是停止的时候了。”

“我该怎么面对剧组的那些人？他们都会知道了。或许他们原来就该死地知道，但现在可以当面嘲笑我了。”Christy抽抽噎噎地说。

Eduardo安慰她：“现在已经深夜，就算见报也是明天早上的事。Alice会有办法的。”听到这个名字，Christy瑟缩了一下。“Christy，你不会还没告诉她这件事吧？”Christy往他怀里蹭了蹭。“她难道没找过你吗？”Eduardo无奈地问。

“要不然我为什么在这里。”

Eduardo叹了口气：“好吧。我现在要通知她，好吗？我们要一起解决这件事。而且要尽快。”他起身找电话。

Mark左右看了看，觉得好像自己没有再待下去的必要，于是他把手揣在兜里，转身就走。

“Mark。”Eduardo叫住了他。他回过头，Eduardo把话筒搭在肩窝处看着他：“我晚点打给你。”

Mark扬眉作为回答，走出了房间。

等回到家，他就把这件事忘在了脑后。不是说Eduardo的事不重要，而是当人们说我晚点再联系你、我们稍后再谈之类的话的时候，通常的意思就是事情已经结束了——尽管Mark花了好多年才明白这一点。所以一到家他就直奔卧室，钻进被子里。有东西硌着他，他掏出一个汉堡盒随手扔到地上。在酒精的作用下他很快就找到了一个舒服的位置睡着了。

不知道过了多久，他被手机铃声吵醒了。醒来的时候周围一片漆黑，他仍然感觉晕晕乎乎，但是并不难受，酒劲儿还没过，使得他甚至感觉有点朦朦胧胧的愉快。他摸索着床头柜，摁下通话键。

“嗨。”对方说。

“唔⋯⋯”Mark说。他的脑袋缓慢地嘎吱嘎吱运转着，他都能听见齿轮声，“⋯⋯Wardo。”

“对不起，我是不是把你吵醒了？”对方的声音带着一丝笑意。

“你把我吵醒了。”Mark闭上眼睛，把脸埋到枕头里，“但我很高兴是你。”

“我很抱歉。我们本来会有个愉快的夜晚。”

“⋯⋯我觉得我过得还不赖。”Mark过了好一会儿才想起来要回答他，“我和你坐在一起，我还吻了你。我感觉很好。”

“你肯定醉得不轻。”对方轻轻地笑了，然后他的声音变得低沉了几分，“你想感觉更好吗？”

“⋯⋯嗯唔。”Mark翻了个身，被单滑下他的肩膀，他发出了几个迷糊的音节。

“你现在是不是躺在床上？我想象过你在床上的样子。我本来可以看见你在床上的样子。我会把你推倒，然后慢慢地向你俯下身来。我会先碰到你的脚趾。我注意到你总是穿着露趾拖鞋。你的脚趾会是冰凉的吗？没关系，我会把它们裹在手心里。我会轻轻地揉捏它们。”

对方低沉的声音就在耳边，而Mark的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来。

他的大脑感到晕眩，思考比平时要困难百倍。等等，这是不是一个电话性爱？他是不是在进行他有生以来第一个电话性爱？他不应该喝那么多龙舌兰的。他似乎又尝到青柠的味道，这个味道他也在另一个人嘴里尝到过。

“你是恋足癖吗Wardo？”他脱口而出，然而就算以他现在占用内存过多的大脑也能模模糊糊地意识到这是个糟糕的问题。

“如果对你的话，那么我是的。”可是对方不假思索地接道，“你想我是吗？”他的声音仿佛带着一种魔力，令Mark不由自主地咬住嘴唇。他不等Mark回答就接着说道，“还有你的脚踝。我一只手就能轻松地环握。我会抓住你的一只脚踝把你拖到我身边。然后我会吻你。我会尽我所能吻你，吻到你呻吟起来，就像我之前吻你时你发出的声音那样。”

Mark感觉到一股渴望攫住了他，他的呼吸急促起来。

“是的。”对方耳语一般地说道，他的声音更加轻缓，“我会吻你的下巴，吻你的脖子，在你苍白的皮肤上留下我的印记，我会含住你的喉结，用舌头舔舐它，你喜欢吗？然后我会往下。你想我往下吗？我会往下的。但我会先用手感受一下。我把手伸进你的裤子里。你已经硬了，因为我而硬了。”

Mark忍不住喘息一声，他的右手像遵从另一个意志似的滑进他宽松的平角裤里。

“就是这样⋯⋯我喜欢你的阴茎在我手里坚硬的触感。我上下抚摸着它，感觉它越来越硬，忍不住开始想象它在嘴里的感觉。是的⋯⋯你想我这么做吗？我会为你这么做的。我会抓住你的裤子把它脱下，你的阴茎弹出来，我的嘴巴一下子变得很湿润。然后我含住你的阴茎。唔，它尝起来比我想象得要好。开始时我会用舌尖轻舔着顶端，然后我会尽可能地张开嘴巴好完全吞下你。我抬眼看向你，你也低头看着我。你在想什么？”

“我在想你的嘴⋯⋯你真美好。”Mark呻吟一声，他的手紧紧地握住自己的分身上下动作，想象那是Wardo温热的口腔。他仿佛看到Wardo浓密的睫毛下那双眼睛带着无辜的神情看着他，而他嘴唇还包裹着他的阴茎。

“你在我眼里也是。我喜欢看你咬着你的嘴唇，直到它又红又肿。你有意识到你有多经常咬它吗？这让我想狠狠揉你的嘴唇，将手指伸进你的嘴里，你会允许我这么做吗？我将手指伸进你嘴里，你可以咬它们，或者你可以舔它们，就像我此时舔着你那样。接着我会用指尖用力揉弄着你柔软的舌头。同时我吮吸着你的老二。我喜欢这样。你喜欢这样吗？你可以抓住我的头发。然后我会把你深深的吞下去，直到你的阴茎前端顶到我的喉咙深处。”

Mark的手也开始加快速度。他将腿张得更开，脚跟深陷入床垫。对方的声音越来越低，真切得仿佛正对着他耳朵吐气。阵阵颤栗的感觉拂过他的皮肤。他感觉他就要到了。

“Wardo⋯⋯”他难耐地低吟着，背部弓起一道弧线。

“对。就是这样。来吧⋯⋯为我射出来。”

Mark惊叫一声，高潮猛烈地席卷了他。他瘫在床上好一会儿，任高潮的余韵刷过他的全身。

他长长地吐出一口气。

话筒那边悄然无声。

他拉过被子，将自己蜷缩起来。他本该感觉粘腻、潮湿和一团糟。但出乎意料的是他感觉轻松、温暖、安全又舒适。困意像潮水一样涌来，漫过他的四肢百骸。

“Wardo。”他最后呢喃着。然后他沉沉睡去。

“晚安，Mark。”过了很久之后听筒里传来轻轻的叹息，然后挂断了。


	6. Chapter 6

Mark刚坐上自行车，手机就响了。他开始怀疑这个星期他和其他人类的接触是不是过于频繁了。

他接起来，传入耳中的却不是Dustin总是过于欢快的声音，而是Sean惊魂未定的质问：“Mark！你怎么不在店里？”

“他的意思是，他差点就被Erica看见了。”这回是Dustin了。Mark不由想象了一下Sean刚要推开店门就被坐在收银台的Erica吓得立马猫腰的画面。

“你在哪儿？我们不是说好一起玩《光晕2》的嘛！”

“我没答应过你。”Mark歪头把手机夹在侧脸与肩膀之间，仔细调整着护膝，“事实上我刚刚才知道这件事。”

“现在是星期三下午，你能有什么事？”Sean的声音听起来有点远。

“我约了人打网球。”

话筒那边的两人沉默了一会儿。

“你约了谁？”Dustin弱弱地问。

“Eduardo。”Mark用手压了压帽子，“我要出发了。”

“不！”Dustin惨叫一声，“Mark，你不能和Eddie一起打网球！我还想再见到他呢！”

“我看不出这两者有什么关系。”Mark说。

Sean重重地叹气：“Mark，网球是你喜欢的运动。”

Mark哼了一声表示同意。

“而凡是你喜欢的东西⋯⋯”

“你总要争个输赢。”Dustin接过话头说，“你还记得五岁那年我和你一起上击剑课吗？从此我对击剑留下了一生的心理阴影。”

“那是因为你太弱了。”Mark无情地说，然后果断结束了通话。

Mark走进俱乐部，压根就不用费心寻找Eduardo，因为他就站在围着他要签名和合影的那圈人中间。从人墙的缝隙中Mark瞥见他湖蓝色的便装衬衫的一角。Eduardo看见了他，两人目光交汇，互相点点头。Mark找了个沙发好放下装衣服的背包，然后就站在一旁等待着。

“Mark！你怎么在这里？”Mark闻声抬头，看见Richard受惊吓的脸，“今天不是你的练习日啊？”

一个小小的身影从Richard身后闪出，跳过来一把抱住Mark大腿。Mark吓得差点把球拍挥出去。“得分！”底下传来一声细细的兴奋的尖叫。

Mark的两手先是无助地在空中挥动了几下，然后才犹豫地落到他击剑课的学生那毛茸茸的小脑袋上：“规则不是这样的，Andy。”然后他抬头对微笑着站在一边的Richard简短地说：“陪人。”

“谁啊？”Richard一时有点好奇。

“我的一位校友。”Mark回答，“你要和我们组队吗？”

Richard看上去像是恨不得吞了自己的舌头。“不不不。”他严肃地说：“我已经和你腿边这位勇士约定决一死战。”

“谁是你校友呀？”Andy抬起小脸，清脆地问道。

Mark挑挑眉：“要回答这个问题，首先我得问你，你知道哈佛出了19个诺贝尔奖得主，15个普利策奖得主，2个未来的奥运选手和2个电影明星吗？”

Andy撅起嘴。

“这个小家伙是谁？”Eduardo终于从人群中脱身，走到Mark身边问道。

Andy歪头看了看Eduardo，尖尖的下巴抵着Mark的大腿，然后他转过头来认真地问Mark：“我要是上哈佛的话，也能认识蜘蛛侠吗？”

Eduardo蹲下来和Andy对视：“可是你已经认识了呀。”他朝Andy伸出手，两人击了个掌。Andy咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容。

他们不在一个练习场——Richard和Andy在阳光明媚、视野开阔及风景绝佳的室外草地球场，他们则选择了室内球场。这一方面是因为Mark不喜欢见太阳光，但主要还是考虑到Eduardo的隐私问题。所以最后大家只好依依不舍、一步三回头地分开了——这里的“大家”主要是指Andy。

Eduardo一直朝Andy挥手，直到对方转过走廊看不见了，他才转过身来对Mark微笑。

“你对谁都这么好吗？”Mark问他。

“怎么？对跟和善的人相处感到不习惯吗？”Eduardo露齿一笑，“你准备好了吗？”

“我会让你哭的，Wardo。”Mark回应道。

二十分钟后，Eduardo没有哭，他只是把球拍摔在地上，对Mark怒目而视。

“把你的球拍捡起来！你个失败者！”Mark命令道。

“我他妈还没输！”Eduardo咆哮了一声。然后他意识到自己说了什么，“对不起。”他立刻说。Eduardo伸出一只手捂住自己半边脸，“天啊，Mark。我和你出来是为了放松自己，不是为了⋯⋯”他拖着球拍踉踉跄跄地走到休息椅边坐下，“我需要休息。”

“才二十分钟，Wardo。站起来，你没那么弱。”Mark皱起眉头。

“我已经身心俱疲了，Mark。”Eduardo弯下腰把脸搁在膝盖上，闷声闷气地说，“让我休息一下。”  
Mark的态度丝毫没有软化：“站起来。”

“不！”

Mark几乎叹了一口气。几乎。因为Mark Zuckerberg从不叹气。他撇撇嘴，走过半个球场站到Eduardo身前。他观察了一下四周，尽管这个球场只有他们两个人。

“如果你赢了，我就为你口交。”

Eduardo抬起头：“如果我输了呢？”

“我从不和输的人说话。”

Eduardo捡起了球拍。

所以这就是现在他们把自己反锁在淋浴间的起因。

Mark推着Eduardo的胸膛把他撞到墙上，力度有点大，对方闷哼一声。他看了Eduardo一眼，对方扩张的瞳孔正幽深地注视着他——于是他知道自己没有做错。热水在他们头顶喷洒着，两人都完全赤裸。他注视着细小的水流从Eduardo的眉间淌下，滑过他的鼻梁和嘴唇，顺着他修长的脖颈流下，然后在锁骨上方凹陷处汇聚。Mark凑近去深深吮吸了一下那里滑腻的肌肤。Eduardo呻吟了一声，他的手紧紧抓着Mark的肩头。Mark顺着对方的胸膛往下一路漫不经心地吻着，直到他完全跪下来，嘴正对着Eduardo的勃起。他伸出舌头缓慢又细致地将它从下到上舔了一遍。Eduardo从喉咙里发出一声渴望的喘息，他的手指来回描摹着Mark的侧脸。Mark试着吞下前端，它尝起来就是水、汗的咸味和Wardo的味道。然后他稍稍退后了一些，观察着眼前的阴茎。

“Mark，求你⋯⋯你能不能⋯⋯”Eduardo的手指控制不住似的摸到了Mark的唇瓣，暗示性地揉着他的下嘴唇。Mark含着Eduardo的拇指舔了一下。然后他抬起头对Eduardo说：“我当然能。但是在这个过程中，你只能说脏话。”

Eduardo睁大了眼睛。“什么？”他问。

但Mark认为对方已经理解了他的意思，“如果没有新词了你可以保持沉默。”Mark建议。

细急的水流射在瓷砖上又溅开，在他们身边升起迷蒙的水雾。他们同时看了一眼Eduardo的勃起，又互相看了一眼。

“操？”Eduardo迟疑着说。

毫无新意，不过是个开始。Mark想。他低头含住Eduardo的阴茎。

“操！”Eduardo激动地说，他的头往后一仰撞在墙壁上，不过他看上去并不在意。他的后脑勺摩擦着湿滑的墙面，脆弱的脖颈扬起一道优美的弧线。Mark望着Eduardo紧闭的双眼，舌头慢慢地在他的坚挺上转着圈，同时用手爱抚着他的睾丸。Eduardo的胸膛急速地起伏着：“Mark，你⋯⋯”

Mark吐出Eduardo的阴茎。

对方迷茫地睁开眼睛，那种无辜的神情差点让Mark以为他欺负了一只小动物。Mark用一种极为色情的方式舔去自己嘴唇上残留的前液。Eduardo呆呆地看着他，目光无法自抑地追寻着他的舌头移动的轨迹。他的嘴唇堪堪贴着Eduardo的勃起却不肯再近一步。

“你这个饥渴的婊子，吸我。”Eduardo喘息着说，他的双手靠着墙壁紧握成拳。

Mark如他所愿地重新含住他的阴茎开始上下吞吐。Eduardo的手指伸进他的卷发里，以一种不轻不重的力度拉扯着。他说着各种下流话，还发出淫靡不堪的呻吟，那声音让Mark更硬了。他一手扶着Eduardo的阴茎，一手伸下去握住自己的。Eduardo低头看着他的动作，呼吸都乱了。他的嘴里开始冒出许多Mark听不懂的字句。这算不算作弊？不过Mark还从来没见过能把葡萄牙语说得这么性感的人，所以他决定忽略这个bug。

他稍微退后了一点，想换个角度。但出乎意料地是Eduardo粗暴地抓紧了Mark的头发，不允许他退后，同时还向前挺动，试图进得更深。Mark措不及防之下险些被呛出眼泪。Eduardo激烈地说着什么，毫不留情地操着Mark的嘴，每一下都顶到他喉咙深处。Mark只能努力张开嘴，不让他的牙齿刮到Eduardo的阴茎。

他的下巴开始感到酸楚，大腿开始不停颤抖，膝盖在潮湿的地面差点打滑。Mark双手用力握住Eduardo的臀部好保持平衡，他的手指深陷入对方饱满的臀肉中。他毫不怀疑这些地方晚些时候就会显现指印形状的淤痕。

在一个狠狠地顶入之后，Eduardo毫无警告地射了。Mark只能尽力吞咽下全部。之后Eduardo把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来。他闭目靠在墙边好一会儿，平复着自己急促的呼吸。

然后他睁开眼睛看向Mark。

“天啊。”他轻声说，他的身躯无力地往下滑，跪倒在Mark身前。他难以置信地凝视着Mark，然后吻了他。他吻着他的眉毛，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，吻着每一寸他能接触到的肌肤。他的手伸下去握住了Mark的阴茎。

靠，连Mark自己都忘了他还硬着。

他们缓慢又深入地接吻，Eduardo的手温柔又坚定地抚慰着他。

“看你都对我做了什么。”在亲吻的间隙，Eduardo低声说。

Mark射了出来。

换好衣服后他们决定——更正，Eduardo决定——留下来用晚餐。

“这里有什么好吃的？”他们在餐厅落座的时候Mark问。

“我不知道，Mark。你才是这儿的会员。”Eduardo无奈地看了他一眼，“难道你从来没在这里吃过饭吗？”

“等我满了21岁之后就不是了。”Mark说，“而且我尝不出有什么区别。我一个人来的时候从不在这儿吃。”过了一会儿他又补充道，“进食是为了获取营养和能量从而保持体能和生命的行为，只要最终目标能够达成，我看不出任何把过多精力与资源花费到过程上的必要。”他抬头看了Eduardo一眼，发现对方正用一种奇异的目光看着他。

他们对视着，Eduardo的唇边浮现一缕微笑。

“你明白我的意思吗？”Mark问。

“一点也不。”Eduardo的微笑扩大了。他就这样注视了Mark一会儿，直到Mark开始想他是不是该对此有所表示。

然后Eduardo的手机又开始振动。

“你不接？”Mark问。因为，说真的，Eduardo的手机已经振动了一个下午，次数之频繁，连Mark都不得不注意到了，而Eduardo一次也没接过，但他既没有按掉，也没有关机，他只是任由手机振动几分钟，沉寂，然后十五分钟后再次振动。

Eduardo耸耸肩：“只是Chris而已。”他喝了一口冰水，“如果你已经溜出来了，Chris是不会追出来把你抓回去的。不像Gretchen。”说到这里，他想起什么不愉快似的皱了皱鼻子，这个动作一瞬间使他看上去像个高中生，“他也就支使可怜的Kelly打打骚扰电话。”然后他稍微直起上身，合上菜单。

侍者很快就过来了。


	7. Chapter 7

“我远远地就看见你了，和你的自行车。”Eduardo说，然后喝了一口香槟。酒杯被放下，和Mark的那杯靠得很近。他坐在Mark对面，穿着一件藏蓝色的单排扣西装，两粒扣子都解开了，露出同色的单排扣马甲，最下面那粒扣子是解开的，底下是午夜蓝的法式衬衫，每一粒扣子都扣得严严实实。

“不可能。你坐在这儿什么也看不见。”Mark说。这是真的，他们的座位在最里面，还被几大盆郁郁葱葱的盆栽挡着，除了特地走过来的侍应生没人能注意到他们。他一边说着，一边以删掉一行错误代码似的急切剥掉西装外套丢到一边。这是他在进餐馆门口时被拦下来硬是要他套上的。该死，Wardo为什么就不能和本地人一样去吃In-N-Out呢？

“你没有车吗？”Eduardo问。

“自行车就够了，它很快，又很环保。”Mark烦躁地扯了扯帽衫领口，回答道，“摸起来手感很好，坐起来也很舒服。”

Eduardo给了他一个别有意味的眼神：“我不相信比我还要舒服。”

Mark对他挑起一边眉毛，然后低下头企图隐藏一个微笑。

服务生走过来递上菜单。她的一头黑发盘得规规矩矩，领口却开得很低。在走开之前，她偏头对Eduardo说：“Eddie，我是你的脑残粉，你能给我签个名吗？”

“当然。”Eduardo接过笔，“签在哪儿？”

对方疯狂地扫视了一遍自己全身。“签在我衬衫上可以吗？”她对着Eduardo俯下身来。

Mark的眉头抽搐了一下，他移开目光。

“我最爱你演的《此心安处》①，每次失恋了必看。”她对目不斜视小心写着的Eduardo说，“然后我又相信爱情了。”

“谢谢你。”Eduardo对她微笑。她对他嫣然一笑，离开了。

“我恨你。”Mark对他说。

“才不，你超级迷恋我。”Eduardo大笑，露出雪白的牙齿。真不公平，连他眼角的笑纹都看起来那样令人喜爱。他一手撑着下巴望着Mark，右手无名指上的戒指在灯光下反射出一道金色的光芒。

“那是一只花戒还是什么？”Mark不会承认他早就想问了。

“我的家族戒指。别笑。”Eduardo努力想严肃起来，“我父亲在我当选哈佛投资协会主席的时候给我的礼物。虽然他觉得我能当选是因为我虚有其表的明星身份。”他凝视着戒指，“不过他还是给了我。”

Mark咬着自己的口腔内壁，随意地点了点头。“我能看看吗？”

Eduardo伸出手，Mark握住了。对方的手很温暖。他漫不经心地看了一眼上面的徽章，用拇指把它拨下了一点好看得更清楚。

“别这么做。”Eduardo立刻说。

这马上起到了反效果。

如果Eduardo再认识Mark久一点，他就会知道想要Mark不做某件事的最好办法就是叫他去做这件事。但现在他们并没有那么熟。总之，Mark反射性地攥紧了Eduardo的手，还试图将整只戒指褪下来。Eduardo用力往回拽了一下，可Mark抓得实在太紧了。他们同时抬头互相瞪视着，Mark注意到对方的虹膜因为背光变成了深沉的黑色。气氛瞬间变得很不对劲。但Mark就是Mark，他不加掩饰地盯着Eduardo的眼睛，手上的力度丝毫不减。戒指被他一点一点褪下，滑进了他冰冷的掌心。他感受到它犹带着对方的体温，就和此时仍被他握着的手指一样散发着不容忽视的热度。而Eduardo静静地注视着他，表情微妙得不可捉摸。

这感觉非常奇怪。

就好像⋯⋯就好像他脱下的并不只是一枚戒指。

Mark低头看了一眼两人交叠的手掌，然后慢慢地抬头，直到他的视线重新对上Eduardo的。

“我想吻你。”Mark突然说。

然而Eduardo猛地抽回手，差点打翻酒杯。“天啊，Mark！你不能就这样说出来！”Eduardo嘶嘶地说，他紧张地环顾了一下四周。

“是你先挑起来的。”Mark不耐烦说。

“什么？我不⋯⋯”Eduardo正要说什么又止住，他睁大了他那双鹿一样的眼睛，喉结上下滑动了一下，“Mark，那是不是你的脚趾？”

“对。”

“Mark！”Eduardo的表情介于好笑和抓狂之间，“把你的脚收回去！你不能这么做！”

“可是我想。”Mark说。

“你不能因为想就去做！”Eduardo开始抓狂了，他极度不自在地扯着自己的领结。然后他发出一声小小的：“噢。”

“我就知道你对脚有种特殊癖好。这有点变态不是吗？”

“闭嘴！”Eduardo咬牙吐出一句，他的手开始攥紧桌布。

“啊。”过了一会儿他忍不住喘息了一声。

“我知道。”Mark接受了赞美。

“你是不是在报复我？”Eduardo不敢相信似的地瞪着Mark：“你怎么可以这么做？就因为你想吗？”

“为什么不？”Mark反问道，“你也想，不是吗？”

Eduardo已经说不出话来了。他弓起背，咬着嘴唇，竭力制止自己溢出一声呻吟。

Mark假装自己还在翻菜单。低垂的桌布边缘随着他的动作来回蹭着他的小腿。

Eduardo微闭着眼睛，他卷翘的睫毛抖动着。

“操。”他最终说。然后他的身体明显地放松下来。

Mark缩回脚，他的脚心感觉火辣辣的，重新接触到拖鞋冰凉的塑胶表面让他不禁颤栗了一小下。他喝了一口酒。

Eduardo表情复杂地看着他，手指仍然无意识地攥着桌布。“现在怎么办？”他喃喃道。

“不知道。我又不是那个射在裤子里的人。”Mark回答。

Eduardo难以置信地看着他：“你真是个混蛋。”

Mark耸耸肩，他的嘴角忍不住弯了一下。

Eduardo一下子无法移开目光似的，“但我还是忍不住想吻你。”他低声说。

“我不反对。”Mark说。

于是Eduardo再次环顾了下四周，他一手拿着菜单挡在侧面，头跟着倾过来，Mark的身子也朝前探去，对方亲在他一边的酒窝上，然后是嘴唇，最后Eduardo快速亲了一下Mark的嘴角，然后无视他不满的哼哼声退回到座位上。

接下来他们本以为终于可以好好吃饭了，一个男客人突然间冒出来，想要和Eduardo合照，并且不等回答就在Eduardo身旁蹲下来举起相机，Eduardo只好答应了。就跟打开了潘多拉魔盒似的，突然间一大群人冒出来要跟他合照。

“我现在不得不给Chris打电话了。”Eduardo低头看了自己被桌布掩盖的裤子一眼，忧愁地说。

Chris带人赶来的速度之快，简直让人怀疑他们就在隔壁随时待命，他们的行动力和效率也相当值得钦佩。保镖们在五分钟内完成了清场，而助理们在一分钟内把餐馆变成了一个化妆间。一个男助理递过来一个纸袋，然后他拉上了帘子。

Eduardo和Mark面面相觑。呃，也没人叫Mark走开不是吗，所以Mark就一直坐在座位上没动。Eduardo望着Mark一副欲言又止的样子，Mark疑惑地看着他，最后Eduardo还是什么也没说地叹了口气，然后站起来开始换衣服。

“Chris一定很生气。”Eduardo一边解开扣子，一边小声说道。

“他快被你气疯了。”帘外传来Kelly的声音，“不过你得原谅他，因为Christy的事他本来就压力很大。”

“关他什么事？”Eduardo问，“Alice才是Christy的经纪人。”

“Gretchen怪他没有把你们看好，也怪他没有教好Alice。毕竟当初是他坚持把Alice从助理提拔为经纪人的。”Kelly的高跟鞋轻轻地敲着地面，“而且你也知道，他俩不向来这样吗？”

Eduardo拉开帘子走出去，Kelly仔细打量了他一眼，点点头：“他在等你。”然后她忍不住笑了，“活下来。”

Eduardo回了她一个苦笑，然后在原地等着Chris过来。其他工作人员开始收拾东西撤回餐馆正门外停着的房车里等待。保镖尽责地守着门口，店员们也只好都百无聊赖地站在店外。餐馆外面正在聚集起越来越多的人。一会儿他们会从后厨通道出去，但影迷们可不知道这件事，把餐馆的前后门都堵得水泄不通。

没有人理Mark，也可能是他们把他忘了，他也就一脸理所当然地一直坐在原处，慢慢地喝着剩下的酒。

Chris和Eduardo就在帘子外面小声交谈着，刚开始的时候听不真切，但很快两人就越说越大声。

“可是你都不让我见她！”

Chris喊道：“她犯了错还不该反省一下吗？”

“为什么要把错怪在她一个人头上？难道对方没错吗？”Eduardo反驳道。

“Eddie，她和导演偷情，还被发现了，差点毁了整部电影！”Chris好像胃疼似的捂着腹部，“你知道我为了搞定记者花了多少力气吗？”

“明明是对方骗了她！难道男人可以乱来女人就不行吗？”

“你倒是对导演说去啊！”Chris瞪了他一眼。Eduardo又想说话，被Chris举起一只手打断了：“我就问一句：她是不是睡了有妇之夫？”

Eduardo不说话了。

“还有你！”Chris趁胜追击，“看你都干了什么！不准你和Christy见面你就出去胡搞吗？难道你还爱着她？”

“我以为业内人士都知道我是同性恋。”Eduardo讽刺地说。

“那你就非要弄得人尽皆知吗？”Chris质问他，“你想失去片约和代言，去跑电视剧龙套去接三流广告吗？为了什么？就为了能随便和男人上床？”

Eduardo像是努力控制自己似的慢慢说道：“我只是出来放松一下。”

“噢，我太清楚你的放松方式了。”Chris立刻说，“是谁总是把你从失去控制的派对里救出来？是谁总是不得不凌晨赶过去把你保出来？是谁一遍又一遍地帮你收拾烂摊子？当他甚至还不是你的经理人的时候？是谁？”

他紧紧盯着Eduardo，直到对方不得不开口：“是你，Chris，你一直是我的好朋友。”

他点点头，直视着Eduardo的眼睛，开始连环炮似地数落起来：“Eddie，你总是被麻烦所吸引。但你要了解，这些短暂的感觉是最不可靠的东西。你忘了在里约那一次吗？你忘了最后发生什么事了吗？你得管好你的裤子。我希望你的决定都经过深思熟虑，这不对吗？我难道反对的是你和男人约会吗？我不会反对的。我自己也是同性恋。我反对的是你今天在公众场合不顾后果的行为。你不能总是想到什么就去做。我不希望你因为一时的冲动毁了自己，这有错吗？你以为我不希望你开心吗？我不得不帮你隐瞒这些事，你知道我最恨这样。但是不帮你隐瞒又会怎么样？好，你出柜了。可是你考虑过后果吗？你有这个勇气吗？如果你真的想好了，我一定支持你，尽全力帮你。不管我以及其他人是不是失业，去他妈的合约片酬，至于Saverin先生，反正你一年到头也见不了他几面。我只是希望你知道自己在干什么，我只是希望你所做的事情都是值得的。你呢？你怎么说？”他一口气说完这么一长串话，目光炯炯地看过来。

Eduardo就像探照灯下的鹿一样不能动弹。他没有说话。

于是Chris的声音变得和缓了：“好，我理解你。作为你的经纪人，我的职责就是避免你做出鲁莽的决定。而作为你的朋友，Eddie，我最不希望的就是你受到陌生人的伤害。看着我，你明白我的意思吗？”

Eduardo抬起头来：“我明白了。”

“很好。剩下的这个星期你除了酒店和片场哪儿也不许去，杀青后我们马上回LA。”Chris说，“我们达成一致了吗？”

Eduardo点点头。

Chris又仔细看了他一眼，然后表情放松了一点：“要是Kelly再帮你溜出去，我发誓我一定会炒了她，让她带着她的助学贷款见鬼去，这次我真的不是开玩笑。”

“你才不会炒了她。”Eduardo的嘴角也微微翘起了一点，“她是你最喜欢的助理。”

Chris撇撇嘴，然后他手机响了。“操，就没个消停。”他深吸一口气接起来，同时朝Eduardo挥挥手，示意他回车上去。

Eduardo走了几步又停下来，他对Chris做了个“我忘了东西”的口型，然后走回来。他拉开帘子，被这里还有其他人这个事实吓了一跳。

“在找这个吗？”Mark举起手中的戒指，放在桌上推过去。

“呃，你一直在这里吗？”Eduardo迟疑着问，他拿起戒指戴上。

“对。”

Eduardo显得更不安了。“听着，我很抱歉。”他说。

“为了什么？”Mark干巴巴地说，“总之，我猜这就是再见了。好吧，再见。你是我最美好的回忆之一，我很遗憾对你来说不是这样。”

“我很抱歉。”Eduardo又说了一次。

“为什么你总是这么说？”突然一股不知道从哪儿来的怒气擭住了Mark，“你真的知道自己为什么抱歉吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“我在说你是个懦夫。你让别人告诉你该怎么做，这样你就不用为自己的人生负责了。”Mark尖锐地说。

Eduardo的表情一下子变得空白：“是什么让你以为可以这样对我说话？你以为你是谁？”

“哦，我只是你的放松方式之一。”Mark嘲讽地说，他控制不住似的越说越快，“而我可怜你。你他妈的如此在乎别人的看法以至于你都看不清你自己了。我敢说你甚至都不在乎你自己。你都不敢承认你自己。你怎么能让别人告诉你该怎么做？你有没有过哪怕一刻属于自己的真实想法？”

“你不也想告诉我该怎么做吗？”Eduardo反问，他的声音开始流露出危险的意味，“这不是你现在想做的事情？你和你口里的别人有什么区别？”

“不是我想，是我已经做过了。”Mark说，“还有别忘了，是你先吻的我，是你先给我打的电话。”他看着对方的眼睛，“我为什么要拒绝免费的午餐？”

Eduardo看上去像被人迎面抽了一耳光。他的眼眶立刻红了。

“操你。”他最后说。他闭着眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，长长的睫毛犹自颤抖着，然后他睁开眼，向前一步。Mark差点就要忍不住往后退一步，但他强忍住了。他死死咬着自己的下唇，不甘示弱地瞪回去。

然而过了一会儿，Eduardo的表情却不知为何柔软下来。

“哦，Mark。”他轻声说。

Mark使劲儿揉了揉眼睛。他把双肩包往肩上一甩，转身跑出去。

他冲出餐馆，从不情愿地让出位置给他通过的人群中挤出来，踢踢跶跶地跑过石板路，一路低着头，可能撞到了谁，可能有人叫了他。去他的。他的脑海翻腾着，他的胃也翻腾着。背包的带子勒得他的手和肩都开始发酸。他跌跌撞撞跑过一道又一道拱门，踏下台阶的时候他一脚踩空，差点掉了拖鞋。有人笑了一声。去你的。他就这样跑着，跑到他喘不过气来也无法停下，直到那条熟悉的街道出现在他眼前，他才放慢了速度。昏暗的街灯照在他身上，他抬头望见他的书店那小小的木头招牌。

他一把推开门，门铃叮叮当当响起来。

Dustin和Sean正蹲在地上摆弄着，好像在用图书堆一个多米诺骨牌。

“兄弟，听我说，我们只是⋯⋯”Sean赶紧解释，但又在望见Mark的脸时愣住了。

Mark把背包甩在地上。他的心怦怦直跳，他的头晕得他想吐，他的思绪乱成一团。他一下子坐倒在电脑前，打开他在LiveJournal上的个人主页，然后开始狠狠地、飞快地噼里啪啦打字。

Dustin凑过来看，他眯着眼睛读着：“Eduardo Saverin是个婊子养的。是不是所有的明星都一个贱样？你们觉得他是个彻头彻尾的直男？那是你没看过他⋯⋯”他一把捂住了自己的嘴巴。

他和Sean对望了一眼。

“发生了什么事？”他小心翼翼地问。

“还不够明显吗？”Sean嘀咕。他和Dustin互相使眼色，最后还是他转向Mark，然后语重心长地说，“Mark，不要冲动。想想保密协议，你也不想日后官司缠身吧？”

Dustin急急忙忙地点头。

Mark终于抬起头来：“什么保密协议？”

Sean眉毛一扬，马上反应过来。“操！你没签！”他大声叫道，“这下好了。快写吧，想怎么写就怎么写，把他的事都抖出来，绝不让他好过。他以为他是谁⋯⋯”

Dustin张大嘴巴又合上。

“什么保密协议？”Mark又问了一次。

“就是不准我们把知道的关于Eduardo的事说出去呗。”Dustin小心地说，“就是我生日那天，Chris让我们三个签了，那时候你们已经⋯⋯呃。”Dustin顿了一下，“我们以为你早签了。”

Mark在键盘上狂敲的手停了下来。

Dustin赶紧鼓起勇气接着说：“Mark，是不是有什么误会？和我们说说嘛，我们帮你出主意。”

Sean瞪了他一眼：“你到底站在哪一边？”

“我当然站在Mark这边。”Dustin马上说，“但有些话说出去就很难收回来了，我只是不希望他后悔。”

大家都不说话了，屋内一时静悄悄的。只有街道上的喧嚣声隐约传来。

“我要打烊了。”Mark突然说。

“可是现在才⋯⋯”Dustin还没说完就被Sean跳起来一把捂住嘴。“你好好休息。”他对Mark说，然后拖着Dustin走了。

Mark锁好店门，关了灯，又回到电脑前面坐着。四周都是黑漆漆的，只有附近的店亮着灯，照着门前的一小块地面。偶尔有行人走过，但往往看了橱窗一眼就移开目光。他们经过时投下长长的阴影

他歪着头蜷缩在扶手椅里，看着电脑屏幕泛着冷冷的白光。

鼠标的指针悬在发送上。

他就这样坐了很久。

注：  
①电影，讲述独自一人环游世界的主角与他的昔日挚友经过数不尽的跨国明信片、电邮、各自恋爱又失败之后终于互相明白了对方的心意的故事。


	8. Chapter 8

“有请我们今晚的嘉宾——Eduardo Saverin！”主持人说。

从电视里传来现场观众爆发出的阵阵热烈的欢呼声。然后Eduardo就从朱红色的舞台幕布后从容不迫地走了出来，他西装革履，看上去容光焕发，镜头下的每一个角度每一处细节都完美无缺。主持人做了个夸张的请入坐的手势，把他逗得大笑起来。

时隔三个月，当Mark又一次看见他的笑容，那种胃部绞紧仿佛被人揍了一拳似的古怪感觉又回来了，仿佛还是那个原本平淡无奇的晚上，他正准备打烊，却有人推开他的店门走进来，然后对他露出一个微笑——说他需要他的帮助。而他只能感觉笨拙，尴尬，以至于居然试图主动展开一个谈话。然后很快演变成另一个令人感到羞耻的夜晚，结果他不得不尽力避开所有的媒体——以免看见Eduardo的脸出现在上面。

所幸也有别的事让他分心，他的网站夺取了他全部的注意力，或者他把全部的注意力都放在他的网站上，随你怎么说。对，他没有发表那些可能给他带来极大关注和麻烦官司的文字，取而代之的是一个绝妙的点子和整整一个星期不眠不休的编程。直到最后Erica用钥匙打开门冲了进来（Mark没想到她居然还留着他家的钥匙）把一杯水泼到他脸上。但你必须承认，一切是值得的：他写出的程序很牛逼，他设计的页面很牛逼，他的Facebook——很牛逼。

他决定让Facebook在哈佛首先上线，毕竟那里（曾经）是他的大本营，种种因素结合起来使它成为绝佳试点。再说Dustin和Dyvia也得回去上学。一个月内，半数以上学生注册成为用户，两个月里就扩展到整个波士顿地区和所有的常春藤学校。他成功了，但这还只是开始，他知道，他从不怀疑自己。

我们在做一件大事，Sean同意他的话。他答应成为Facebook的工程师并搬到了波士顿，与Dustin及另外两个实习生一起维护网站。Erica负责推广事宜，Dyvia则为他们的活动提供资金。而他自己依然留在小镇，通过远程控制、无数电邮和早上七点的电话会议掌控自己的公司。当然这并不能使他满意，其他人也快受不了了，他们不断催促他搬到他们那儿去，事实上就在明天他就得去一趟，因为他们坚持宣称的某个“迫在眉睫的惊天危机”。

尽管他向他妈妈Karen发誓，他只去一天就回来——因为他完全不放心把书店交给她照看，可Karen还是一副他去了就不会回来的态度，用一种令人难以忍受的慈爱对待他。

“因为我有这种感觉，你注定不会一辈子待在这里。而你完全没必要担心我。”Karen说，“你的网站会发展壮大的对吧？”

“它会改变整个世界的。”Mark保证。

 

“他改变了我整个世界。”Eduardo承认，“当Renato走了之后，我发誓不会再养狗了，因为我不能再承受这种痛苦。”

“所以这是你和HSUS①合作的原因吗？”

“我不能想像怎么会有人虐待和遗弃狗狗，所以当我有这个机会时，我马上就答应了。我非常高兴能和HSUS合作这个项目，这让我觉得非常有意义。”Eduardo说完拿起水杯喝了一口，又犹豫地补充道，“这有点感觉像Renato回到我了身边⋯⋯”

“我明白。”主持人微笑道，“那真的、真的很好。狗狗是人类最好的朋友是不是？”然后他换了个姿势，问了另一个问题，“我听说你做完节目就要赶去片场对吧？”

“恐怕是的。”Eduardo露出一个遗憾的表情。

“感谢你百忙之中来我的节目。作为回报，我会去探班的。”主持人揶揄道，“但是你一定不缺人探班，告诉我都有谁？”

“没人来看我。”Eduardo可怜兮兮地说，“大家都很忙。”

“那Christy和你又是怎么回事？”

观众席里顿时一片起哄之声。

“那是我去看她。”Eduardo莞尔，“我知道你们在想什么，照片的角度有一定的误导性。”他交叉双臂，往后一靠，轻松地说，“我和Christy早已和平分手，我们是好朋友，仅此而已。”

“你们不久前一起拍了《傲慢与偏见》对吧？这是你们再度合作，在时隔⋯⋯十年之后？”

“12年。”Eduardo点头，“我们第一次合作是在《夏令私语》②里。”

“那是部不错的电影，你俩的表现都让人大吃一惊。”主持人马上说。“所以《傲慢与偏见》的上映就更让人期待了。能透露点什么吗？”

“你知道我什么也不能说。”Eduardo笑了。

“最起码告诉我会有达西先生的经典镜头吧？”

“经典太多了，我不知道你说的是哪一个。”Eduardo无辜地说。

“Eddie！”

“好吧好吧，我只能说，该有的都会有。”

“耶！”主持人握紧拳头欢呼了一声，引来了Eduardo的又一次大笑。

 

Mark用遥控器把电视关了。

“我还没看完呢宝贝！”Karen生气地说。

“Dave，你还没付钱。”Mark对正要推开店门的客人说。

Dave穿着一件皱巴巴的夹克，黑色的卷发无精打采地耸拉着。他闻言僵住了，然后慢吞吞转过身来：“可我没买任何东西。”

“我以为你是因为想买《苏菲的世界》才把它装进你的裤裆里。”Mark面无表情地盯着他，“坏消息：店里装了防盗摄像头。”Dave呆呆地回望他没说话，于是Mark接着说：“我的建议是要么你把书放回去，要么你走到这边来结账。”

“不！”Karen赶紧凑到他耳边又急又快地低声说，“他把书塞进过裤子里！”

“但为你着想，你还是买下它为好。”Mark冷静地补充道。

“如果，我是说如果，我恰巧带着这么一本书的话，多少钱？”Dave总算找回了自己的声音。

“49元75分。”

“你这是强买强卖！”Dave愤愤地说，“种族歧视！”

“一个犹太人怎么种族歧视另一个犹太人？”Mark皱起眉头。

“你坐地起价！”

“那本可是签过名的。”Mark不以为然地说，“十年之后它会升值五倍。”

“你说的话连你自己也不信。”Dave指责地说。

“那你就不该拿走不属于你的东西。”Mark把手揣在兜里，口吻开始变得严厉。

“你以为我想这么做吗？我没办法控制自己！它坐在那里，好像等我来带走它，因为它属于我，以后也会一直属于我。没什么东西属于我，没有人愿意属于我。”Dave低头玩着自己的手指，他的声音越来越低，接近喃喃自语，“但是它会是属于我的，这是我们之间的一个小秘密。我把他们都埋到我的秘密花园，那里很安全，除了我没有任何人⋯⋯”

Karen和Mark对视了一眼。

“哦亲爱的，你需要专业帮助。”Karen温柔地说，“你有按时拜访Newman博士吗？”

Dave终于抬起头来，三步做一步跨到Karen跟前，“我需要你！”他恳求道，“别把我转给Newman医生！我不喜欢他。”他看了看四周，声音如此细小以至于他们母子二人都不由得倾身侧耳，“他是个坏人！”

Karen的口气更温柔了：“我也想帮助你，Dave，可我现在不能行医了。我自己才刚出院，你知道的。”

“可是，可是⋯⋯”Dave的眼珠滴溜溜乱转。他还想说点什么，但被Mark毫不留情地打断了。

“我妈妈不是医生了也不代表你就可以免费占用她的时间。”

Dave立刻摸出钱包递了一沓纸币过来：“书我买，不用找了。”

Mark接过来点了点：“你有15分钟。”

Karen和Dave转移到楼上去了，一楼只剩他一个人，所以他又把电视打开了，刚好赶上嘉宾环节的结束。

“再一次，Eduardo Saverin！”

Eduardo率直又纯粹的笑容又一次映入眼帘。他与主持人握手，坦然接受现场观众的欢呼。

Mark垂下视线，盯着收银机。没什么好说的，在他们之间隔着一层电视屏幕和两千六百英里的距离。他曾一度愚蠢地以为他们接近过，直到现实甩到他脸上告诉他——他们的距离从来就很远。

这种错误他不会再犯一次。

注：  
①美国仁慈协会。  
②电影，讲述两个青少年在夏令营相遇并发展出一段爱恋的故事。


	9. Chapter 9

他的航班延误了，但来机场接他的Dustin没有露出一点不耐烦的样子，依然开开心心，快快乐乐地和他说话。他还没来得及完整地参观公司在波士顿的办公室，就被拽到了一个小房间里，整个房间竟然还挺整洁，床垫被立起来靠着墙，对门位置摆着一组实木框架布艺沙发，除此之外并无其他家具。

“这是Sean的房间。”Dustin对Mark挤眉弄眼道，“不过他从不在这儿过夜。”

“所以⋯⋯你们有什么事不能在邮件里说？”Mark问。

“按顺序我是第一个。”Erica说，而其他人在她的眼神攻势下赶紧低头哈腰鱼贯而出。

而这之后他们在这几个单独会面中浪费的时间，如果叫Mark总结的话，他会说这就是他不喜欢现实交际的原因。

“Dyvia和Sean反对我的每一个决定！好像我不知道该做什么！”Erica说，“他们这是性别歧视！”

“相信我，他们都是女权主义者。”Mark凝视着沙发上的一块不仔细看就觉察不了的污渍，回答道。

Erica后来坐到他旁边来：“听我说，Sean是个不稳定因素。他一到晚上就消失，还经常带奇怪的人回来。他说了很多话，但它们从来没兑现过。”

“你只是不喜欢他。”

“因为他根本不让人了解他。他就这样有一天突然出现，还拉拢你俩做违法的事。”

“首先，我们只是提供免费的系统检测而已。其次，我相信他不会做危害公司的事。”Mark也正视她的眼睛回答，“如果没其他事，这段谈话可以结束了。”

接着是Dyvia。

“Erica和Sean反对我的每一个决定！而这些都不是他们该管的事！”Dyvia说到后来有点激动。

“是我叫他们这么做的，因为显然你完全没听进我的话。”Mark头也不抬地说。

“如果我们实行会员制的话⋯⋯”Dyvia不死心地说。

“不行。”

“我······”

“不。”

然后是Sean。

“Erica不适合做推广，她没有人脉。”Sean一边低头狂摁手机，一边对他说，“Dyvia还是没放弃广告的事，他和你说了吗？”

“他和我说了，我当然拒绝。”Mark说，“但我觉得我们该想办法改正这件事。”

“他现在仍然是必需的。”Sean看了他一眼，“这就是为什么我建议你寻找新的投资人。相信我，在今天的谈话结束后，这会成为你的首要目标。”Sean又补充道：“顺便一说，你该和Dustin再好好谈谈。期末到了，但他不能离开。”

“我会的。”Mark答应他。

Dustin是最后一个进来的。

“Et tu, Brute？”Mark眯起眼睛。

Dustin摸摸自己的肚子：“我可没有问题！我觉得一切都酷毙了！”他说，身体一滑倒在了沙发上，“但我怕你无聊嘛。看我给你偷渡了啥。”然后他从格子衬衫底下掏出一个笔记本电脑，咧开嘴笑了：“别说哥们不罩你。”

他们玩了将近一个小时。

但Mark还是想回家。

“你该在这儿，你知道。”Dustin最后一边盯着屏幕一边说。

“我会的。”Mark也一边盯着屏幕一边回答道。

就在Mark以为一切终于结束了的时候，他的最后一个员工Andrew溜进来了。

Mark困惑地皱起眉头：“Andrew？”

“哦，嗨。”Andrew紧张地微笑了一下，“我是工会代表。”

“⋯⋯我的公司只有7个人，而你是工会代表？”

“感谢大家对我的信任，我一定不负众望。”Drew马上接道。他走过来坐到沙发上，Mark这才发现他手里抓着一个文件夹，心里顿时萌生不详的预感。

Mark抱起双臂，身体向后一仰靠在沙发背上：“你们想要什么？”

“呃。”Drew深呼吸了一下，翻开他膝盖上的文件：“我们有个简单及合理的诉求⋯⋯”

在Drew高高兴兴地离开之后，Mark还坐了一会儿，确定真的没有人再进来了，他才起身踱出房间。然而他甫一开门，就被彩纸和啤酒喷得满头满脸。

“欢迎Boss视察Facebook！派对开始！”Dustin兴奋地大叫。

“我就是Facebook。”Mark立刻纠正他，但人群的欢呼如此响亮，他的声音被无情地淹没了。Mark突然意识到厅里不知什么时候站满了人，男人和女人，年轻人，有些他认出来是他的昔日同学，但更多的是陌生的面孔。

“Dustin！”Mark朝Dustin射去死亡视线，吓得他一缩头躲到Sean身后去了。

Sean过来拍拍他的肩：“我们轮流守着不会出事的。”他说着说着注意力就转到刚刚与他擦肩而过的女孩身上去。他递过来一杯酒，然后就消失了。

Mark抹了一把脸，找了个角落坐下。不是说他不喜欢派对，只是他更喜欢观察，观察更为有趣，人群和人群中发生的事情，对话和伴随着对话的动作，他们交际的方式，连接产生的瞬间，类似这些。他习惯占据最有利的观察点，尽力避免被发现和打扰。

但可悲的是，只要玩起找人的游戏，什么都瞒不过Dustin的眼。如果他们发现房子里到处都被安了摄像头，Mark也毫不惊奇。就像小鸡逃不过老鹰，松露躲不过猎猪一样，Dustin会在你最没有防备地时候冒出来。

“你在这里！”他会兴高采烈地喊道。

“走开，Dustin。”Mark无力地挥挥手。

“你看起来不高兴。”Dustin把头歪在扶手上。（“因为你。”Mark说）“我们得让你高兴起来。”他宣布，然后他一把抓住Mark的手腕，把他拖下楼梯。“我们带你去个地方，你一定会高兴的。”他说。他拉着Mark挤开人群，走出房子来到车道上。

Dyvia和他的保时捷已经等在那里。Dustin催促Mark上车，然后对Dyvia竖起大拇指：“我把王子交给你了。”

Dyvia也对他竖起一个大拇指：“放心吧。”然后载着一脸要吐出来的Mark在惊人的引擎声中绝尘而去。

“这里限速15迈。”

“保时捷就这点不好，启动太快了。”Dyvia对他歉然一笑。

Mark不想回答他了。他转头看向路边一株株一闪而过的行道树，提出了另一个问题：“我们去哪儿？”

“带你去波士顿时下最热门的地方。”Dyvia嘴角弯起一个奇怪的弧度，“你一定会喜欢的。”

二十分钟后，他们停在了一条陌生街道的转角处。因为整条街都站满了人，车根本开不进去。他们只能从乌泱泱的人群头顶瞧见一家蛋糕店漆成白色的招牌。

“就这里？他家蛋糕特别好吃还是怎么的？”Mark有点惊讶于眼前的阵仗，不情不愿地下了车，“这么多人我们得排到什么时候？”

“他们不是在排队。你只要挤进去就行了。”Dyvia漫不经心地说，用一种奇怪的目光注视着Mark，“我去停车。”他开始小心翼翼地掉头，还不忘加上一句叮嘱：“记得挤到最里面。”

后来回想起来，街道上聚集的人群应该多少给他启示的，可当时他被他的员工轮番轰炸过的脑袋没办法再很好地处理任何和人有关的信息了。所以他只是疲惫地拨开人群往店门口挤过去，忽略周遭人被他推开时的怒目而视和不友好的言语。

然后Eduardo在那里。

Mark可以通过透明的玻璃橱窗看见他。

他穿着糕点师的白色制服，斜倚着柜台，双臂抱在胸前，那长得过分的双腿也交叉着。他正低着头认真地听一个大胡子男人对他说话，时不时地点点头。

他看起来很完美。

和Eduardo交谈的男人走开了，于是他抬起头来。

正对上Mark的视线。

操。

Mark突然想起自己正穿着昨天的衣服，旅行使它们皱巴巴的，他的头发也因为酒而黏黏糊糊，还夹着彩纸屑。他也不记得自己上次洗澡是什么时候了。他大概看起来很是油腻邋遢。这些事以前从未成为一种困扰，但此时它们是如此深刻地击中了他，以至于使他感到一阵奇怪的不自在。

Eduardo睁大眼睛看着他，然后微微笑了。

Mark马上醒悟到这像怎么回事。不，不要误会，我不是专程来看你的。跟我周围这群疯狂的人不一样，我是被人莫名其妙带过来的。我马上就走，好回去杀了Dustin。

可他一步也动不了。

因为Eduardo看着他，对他微笑着，那笑容真挚又坦诚，好像他们是久别重逢的旧友，而他为他的出现感到由衷的欢喜。

Mark又能怎么做？在他意识到以前，他也在对他微笑了，好像他们的第一次见面，他只能看着他，一时想不起任何东西。

Eduardo朝他走过来，他也不由上前一步，却被一条绳子拦住，他这才发现有条长长的警戒线把整家店面都围起来了。他看了看离他最近的一名安保人员，对方看了看Eduardo又看了看他，然后一把挑起警戒线举高让他通过了。

他们在一张小圆桌旁相遇。

“你怎么在这里？”Eduardo笑着问他，目不转睛地望着他。

我才不想在这里，我也无意见到你。Mark想告诉他。

然而在对方的注视下，他说出口的却是另外一些话。“一些生意上的事。”他挠挠头发，然后感到手指间都是潮湿黏腻，所以他又马上把手放下了，“不会待很久的。”

“噢。”Eduardo一瞬间看上去有点失落，但他又很快舒展眉头，对他翘起嘴角。

“Eddie！”旁边的一个工作人员突然出声，她指了指自己的手表。

“好的。”Eduardo答应她。然后他转回来看着Mark：“抱歉我现在有点忙。但是，如果你、如果你能⋯⋯”他看过来的目光很专注又有些迟疑：“你能等我吗？我有些话想对你说。”

Mark点点头，换来Eduardo粲然一笑。

他是Mark见过的唯一拥有这么多笑容的人。仿佛他就是停止不了微笑。

“吃点什么！”他最后说，笑容又扩大了一些，“这里有好多吃的。”然后他跟着刚才的那个工作人员离开了。

“哈啰。”

Mark猛地转头，一个黑色长发的女孩正对他招手。她看起来有点眼熟。

“我是Kelly。”她像猜到了Mark在想什么似的嫣然一笑，“跟我来。”

她把他带到另一个男人面前：“这是Harry，他会给你耳机，开拍之后你可以听听对白。这应该能打发时间。”

他戴上耳机找了个椅子坐下。耳边突然清晰地传来Eduardo的声音，把他吓了一跳。

“我说完这句然后抓住你的胳膊，对吧？”

“你可以使劲，没关系。”另一个女声鼓励他。Mark抬头望去，这句话应该是站在Eduardo身旁的那位女演员说的，她的金发齐肩，衬着红唇十分动人。

“毕竟我让你这么生气。”她接着说，“你不会伤害到我的。”

“好吧。”Eduardo的声音带着笑意。

两个人静了一会儿。

“什么花了他们这么久时间？”她有点不耐烦地抱怨道。然后她和Eduardo相视一笑，像是分享了一个秘密笑话。“对了，刚刚那个来找你的男孩是谁？穿着灰色套头帽衫，卷头发的那个？”

“我相信他已经成年了。”Eduardo皱起眉头，但他嘴角微微弯起的弧度出卖了他。

“他看起来还没过法定饮酒年龄。”她说，“你没回答我的问题。他是什么人？”

过了一会儿Eduardo才回答她。“哦，他不是什么人。”他耸耸肩，“说起来有点尴尬，我不知道他为什么来找我。我们只是见过几次面而已。”

当然了。

Mark垂下视线，他摘下耳机挂到椅背上，然后转身离开了。

他往外走的时候，没有遇到任何抵抗，他空出来的位置立刻就被粉丝们填满了。他没见到Dyvia，他也没指望他会留下来，在他见过⋯⋯他之后。他得自个儿回去了。

他走了三个街区拦下一辆出租车。去他的。他心想。

“机场。”

他把头靠在车窗上，冰凉的玻璃贴着他的前额。他看着窗外飞逝的街景。无论如何，Dustin他们可以活过今天。因为就在此时此刻，他发现他不能说他完全不知道会发生什么。他又不蠢。

他又想起了刚刚短暂的会面，想起Eduardo和他能认识到的他的一切，而这使他同时想皱眉和微笑。他有点无法呼吸，如同被沉入深不可测的湖底，但又感到出乎意料的轻快，像是终于解开一道困扰良久的谜题。

这感觉很奇怪。

有关于Eduardo的每件事都很奇怪。

Mark不知道他以后还会不会再遇见使他有这种奇怪感觉的人。

他希望不会。

他改签了最近的航班。坐在候机大厅度过的四十五分钟很是煎熬，因为他没有笔电在身边，于是他开始捣鼓他的手机。起飞之前他终于想起来应该告诉Erica一声，于是他就发了条短信给她，让她知道他回去了。落地之后他收到了Erica的回复。

知道了。  
EA

瞧，这就是Mark为什么爱她。尽管Dustin很明显被他的突然离去彻底吓坏了。

发件人 ：dustin.moskivitz@harvard.edu  
收件人：m.zuckerberg@harvard.edu  
主题：Mark，你回家了吗  
我不想再满怀愧疚地去电影院，偷偷摸摸地收集周边了:(  
 PS， Sean说这会有用的  
⋯⋯  
发件人： dustin.moskivitz@harvard.edu  
收件人：m.zuckerberg@harvard.edu  
主题：我以为你会高兴  
我真的真的想让你高兴起来。  
Mark，你生我的气了吗？你一定生我的气了。请别生我的气  
⋯⋯  
发件人：dustin.moskivitz@harvard.edu  
收件人：m.zuckerberg@harvard.edu  
主题：对不起

⋯⋯  
发件人：m.zuckerberg@harvard.edu  
收件人：dustin.moskivitz@harvard.edu  
主题：  
我没有。去工作，Dustin。


	10. Chapter 10

Mark醒过来的时候很困惑，眼前是一片漆黑，窗外雨声和雷声交织，有一道电光闪过，瞬间照亮了他小小的卧室。他瞪着天花板的位置好一会儿，之后才意识到手机正响个不停。他在枕边摸索着，在摁下通话键的前一秒突然感受到莫名的惊恐，以为他妈妈又出了什么事或Facebook终于被搞崩溃了。

“嗨。”对方说。

谁？

不可能。

“对不起。我是不是把你吵醒了？”他的声音中仿佛犹带着一丝笑意。

如果这是一个梦，Mark一定能从床单下抽出一把枪好打死自己，所以这不是一个愚蠢的梦什么的。他慢慢地从床上坐起来：“你想要什么，Eduardo？”

“我现在你的书店门口。”

Mark不由攥紧了手机：“这是个玩笑吗？”

“我在等你。”Eduardo说，“但是显然我出发前准备得不太充分，考虑到现在的天气，我也不知道你的家庭住址……”

Mark没有耐心再听下去了，他挂掉电话，以最快的速度捞起衣服出门。他骑着他那辆自行车冲进雨里。街道上一个行人也没有。路灯的光亮在雨中溶成朦胧的一团。车轮所行之处溅起小小的水花。他的头发很快就被打湿，雨水流进他眼睛里使他视物困难，还顺着他脖子灌到他衣服里，不一会儿他就里里外外都湿透了。

他在雨幕中艰难地前行，几乎丧失了时间的概念。远远的，他似乎看到有个阴影蛰伏在他的书店门口。自行车的车轮滑过路面根本停不下来，直直撞上轿车的保险杠，强大的反作用力让他差点就一头栽到车前的挡风玻璃上。

驾驶座一侧的车门猛地打开。

Eduardo几乎是跳下车的。

雨太大了，他也很快全身都被淋湿了。平时丝毫不乱的头发现在都软塌塌地贴在他额前和脸颊边。他身上穿的三件套肯定毁了。但他只是焦急地走到Mark面前。他似乎在冲他吼些什么。可是雨声也太大了。他盯着Eduardo的一开一阖的嘴唇，却一时无法理解他吐出的字句。

Mark笨拙地推开自行车。雨水在他脸上流淌，他抬头望着Eduardo，试图看到他眼睛里去。

“你为什么到这儿来？”Mark提高了声音问。

“你为什么不告而别！”Eduardo吼回来，他的面容在雨水中模糊不清。

“我听到了。”Mark抬起下巴和他对视，“你说我不是什么人。你说你很尴尬。”

Eduardo用力抹了把脸，但水珠还是不停地从他发间和下巴滑落。“那我应该怎么做？”他问，“和我认识的最八卦的人讨论我的私生活吗？”

“我不能告诉你该怎么做，Eduardo。”Mark徒劳地眨着眼睛。他站在这场夜雨里，疲倦到连眼睫毛都无比沉重，“你想说什么就说什么。”

“Mark，我……”Eduardo顿住了，好像不知道说什么好。他安静了一会儿，脸埋在他左手掌里，“我很抱歉，Mark。我不该那么说，你不是什么肮脏的小秘密。”

“你说的对，我连秘密也不是。”Mark语气死板地说。

Eduardo抬起脸看了他好一会儿，表情有点茫然。“你值得更好的。”他继续说，他甚至朝后退了一步，“我很抱歉，我不该到这儿来。”

老天，他还从来没遇到过这么令人生气的人。Mark心想。

“我不关心你对别人说什么！因为我不关心别人怎么想！”Mark的声音猛然拔高。太好了，他现在也沦为会深夜站在街上朝别人大喊大叫的那类人了。

“在我们之间发生的是什么？”

“我对你来说是什么？”

Mark问他。从他们相遇以来他就想问他。而他早该问他的，不管结果会如何，总不会比他过去的这几个月更糟。

他望着Eduardo，他如此想要看清他的眼睛，然而他却怎么也没办法做到。阻隔他们的并不仅仅是这场大雨。但仅仅是这场雨，已经让他又湿又冷，狼狈不堪了。

“我要一个确定的答案。”他说出口的声音低到连他自己也几乎无法听清。他想再说一次，又觉得这是注定的结果。

他的话语无力地落到地面四溅开来。

该死，他一点儿也不习惯现在的自己。

Eduardo没有马上回答，他回望他的眼神正如这场突如其来的大雨。

他走近了一步，Mark只有抬头才能与他的视线相遇。

“真巧。”他低头对Mark露出一个微笑，“我开了八个小时的车来见你，也是为了一个确定的答案。”

然后他伸手揽住Mark的腰，将他拉到他身边低头亲吻他。

而上帝，这感觉终于又回来了，甚至比过去任何时候都要更加热烈。直到此刻Mark才可以承认他有多想他，他是如此思念他。直到此刻他才可以承认他确实受着煎熬，而他为此等待得太久了。他用力踮起脚尖，双手扯着Eduardo的衣领，专心致志投入到这个吻里。他狠狠咬着对方冰冷的嘴唇，直到他尝到血腥味才放开，然后一遍遍地舔舐着那道伤口。Eduardo的右手插到Mark头发里抓紧了，他火热的舌头伸进来，逡巡他的每一颗牙齿，细细舔过他的上颚。Eduardo吻他的方式，他们唇舌交缠的方式——就好像如果他是一勺蜜糖， 正应融化在他嘴里；如果他是一杯美酒，也该由他痛饮。一股酥麻的感觉流下Mark的脊椎，简直让他双膝发软，站立不住。Eduardo圈在他的腰上的手收紧了，牢牢支撑着他，他们靠得不能再更近。他们的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，透过湿冷的衣服他能感受到对方身体传递过来的热度和对方逐渐抬头的欲望。

他们跌跌撞撞进了书店，Mark甚至不能记起他是如何打开门的，他只能记起对方雨点般落在他头发、脸颊上的数不清的亲吻；他只能记起Eduardo把他撞在书架上，在他耳边叹息着念着他的名字，而他气息不稳地低喃着说到楼上去。

他们一起倒在床上，Eduardo压在他身体上方，手潜进他的帽衫下面，来回抚摸着他湿滑的肌肤，然后他抓着他的衣服下摆，在Mark顺从地抬起手臂后将他的帽衫整件脱了下来。他低头亲着他的锁骨，胸膛，腹部，一路往下，直到裤腰下那处隆起，他用鼻尖挑逗似的磨蹭着那里，用嘴唇描摹着它的形状，直到Mark发出难耐的喘息，颤抖的手指伸入他发间，他才抬头对Mark露出一个纯粹的笑容。他将Mark的运动裤和内裤一起脱下至膝盖，他的阴茎弹跳出来，轻轻拍在Eduardo脸侧。但就在他来得及对此做什么之前，Mark双手拽着他的头发将他拉起，直到他们的视线处于同一水平上，“Wardo。”他直视着Eduardo的眼睛说：“你现在应该上我。”

Eduardo呻吟了一声，“好，好的。”他用力亲吻着那张红润的肿胀的嘴唇，“放在哪里？因为我……"

“用完了。”Mark不耐烦地拉住他的衣领：“而且也不需要。现在。就现在。”他凑上前去，将对方的抗议封杀在一个湿漉漉的吻里。他解开Eduardo的皮带，将手伸进他的裤子，五指张开，圈住他已经硬得不行的阴茎上下套弄着。然后Mark被粗暴地推回到沙发上，他的裤子被迅速的扯去，很快他就全身都赤裸裸了。Eduardo跪在Mark曲起的两腿中间，爱抚着他的大腿根部。一根手指突兀地进入了他，而他从来没经历过这个，那种撕裂般的疼痛让他不由瑟缩了一下，而对方明显感觉到了，手指立刻退了出去。不不不。他将臀部往后压，直到碰到对方的大腿。他需要这个，需要疼痛，需要真实，需要感觉到Eduardo在他里面。“Wardo，Wardo，Wardo……”他呻吟着，膝盖磨蹭着Eduardo的腰，“我需要你。”

然后手指回来了。它小心地探进，直至整根没入。Eduardo低下头啜吮着他大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，另一只手则安抚地来回抚摸着他的硬挺。Mark发出一声被呛到似的泣音。但在Eduardo的耐心地爱抚下，他慢慢放松下来，感觉到体内的手指增加到两根，三根，它们缓慢地开扩着领地，退出一些又进得更深，然后试探地弯起，在擦过某点时迫使Mark惊喘一声，他的臀部忍不住向上抬起，又被Eduardo的手温柔而坚定地稳稳按住。

“耐心，Mark。”Eduardo假装诚恳说，但他的手指找准了位置，逼得Mark发出更多甜蜜的呜咽。

操他的耐心。

他稍微抬起上身，一把抓住Eduardo的手，同时把自己往Eduardo的手指上压，他深吸一口气，半闭着眼睛，感受到对方的手指进的更深，看见Eduardo睁大了眼睛。

“嗯，需要你……”他咬着自己的下嘴唇，可是不能阻止口中溢出的喘息，“需要更多的你。”

Eduardo发出一声窒息般的呻吟，他猛然抽出自己的手指。Mark感到骤然的空虚。他还来不及抗议，就被Eduardo抬起双腿摁在胸前。他看他的目光专注又带点分辨不清的意味。他的阴茎抵着Mark的入口。“有时我真为你疯狂。”他低声说。然后强硬地进入他。

他感觉被打开，被撕裂，被充满，被占有。手指不够，而这个太多了。太多了。他的分身立刻软下来。泪水不知道什么时候从眼角滑落，但又并非全然因为疼痛。它们尽数被Eduardo舔去，然后让Mark在他们唇齿交缠中尝到这咸味。他用手扯着Eduardo的头发向他靠近，直到他们身体严丝合缝，难解难分。他们吻在一起，深入又缓慢，久到Mark又开始不耐烦起来，他主动打断了这个吻，手指顺着Eduardo的脖子往下，一节节地摸索着他的脊椎骨，最后停在尾骨那里，暗示性地画着圆圈。

Eduardo不由露出一个微笑。他拉起Mark的左手，亲吻他的每一个指节。一开始他还试探性地缓缓律动着，但Mark把自己的脸埋入Eduardo修长的脖颈，以近乎啃啮的力气吮吸着那里柔软的皮肤呢喃着他的名字。终于Eduardo无法再忍受更多，他退出来，把Mark翻了个身，用一只手把他双手固定在他头顶，另一只手握住他的腰，将他的屁股拉向他的硬挺，然后又一次进入他。这次Eduardo直接毫无章法地冲撞起来。

Mark疼得发出断断续续的呻吟，但他还是不知羞耻似地往后压向Eduardo的阴茎。

“操，Mark。”Eduardo说，他用力地顶入，迫使Mark的身体向前滑去又被圈在他腰上的手捞回来，“你就喜欢这样是不是？”他加快了速度，而Mark在对方野蛮的进攻下颤抖。就是这样。看着Eduardo失去平日的温文尔雅，听他胡乱说着意味不明的下流话。他们变得凌乱，失控，一团糟。而他想这样。

交合处的疼痛渐渐褪去，另一种灼热升上来，烧向他的四肢百骸。这使得他又硬了。他双手试图挣扎但被Eduardo死死按住，他想偷偷接触一下床单可腰部被Eduardo牢牢握着。他迷乱地摇着头，卷发随着他遭受的撞击一下又一下地蹭着枕头。

Eduardo放松了对Mark双手的钳制，他低头凑到Mark耳边含住他的耳垂，手落在他的嘴唇上摩挲了好一会儿，然后抚过他的喉结，滑下他的胸膛，最后停在他的一边乳头上。他用力揉捏着它，挤压着它，直到那小粒变硬变肿，直到Mark发出一声淫乱不堪的啜泣，又开始挣扎起来。他才放开它，继续向下摸索着，最后终于圈住身下人的阴茎。Mark喘息着，难以抑制地向对方的手中挺去。

Eduardo配合着套弄他阴茎的节奏在他体内抽送着。“来吧。Meu querido，为我射出来。”Eduardo在他耳边低声说，湿热的气流吹到他耳朵里，他的耳垂被另一个人的牙齿轻轻地研磨着。他用一种令人发狂的力度抚弄着Mark。而Mark无法自制地呜咽着，磨蹭着，低吟着，汗水流到他眼睛里，刺激得更多的泪水从脸颊滑落。“Wardo。”他无意识地叫着对方的名字，然后他高潮了，射在Eduardo手里和自己胸膛上。他瘫在Eduardo的臂弯里。而对方爱怜地亲吻着他的卷发，手指仍然温柔地握着他的阴茎。他迷糊地眯着眼睛，过了好一会儿才注意到Eduardo还硬着。他抬起上身，反手抓住Eduardo的头发，和他交换了一个黏糊潮湿的舌吻。他将臀部向后压去，同时试图绞紧内部。Eduardo在他嘴里呻吟出声，他啃咬着Mark的下嘴唇，开始在他身体里冲刺，伴随着最后一次狠狠的挺动，他射了出来。

Eduardo及时用手肘支撑住了自己，而没有倒在他身上。Mark一时不知道该感谢还是取笑他。Eduardo把头歪在Mark的肩头蹭了一会儿，然后小心缓慢地从他体内退出来。而Mark咬着嘴唇，感受着这个过程。

屋外的雨还在下。

热度退去，Mark开始感到凉意。而Eduardo湿淋淋的西装贴在他赤裸的皮肤上，使他打了个冷颤。该死，Eduardo居然是穿着衣服的。

Eduardo感觉到了，他的手掌贴上Mark的额头。“我们最好去浴室清理一下。”他对Mark说。

他们的清理花费了不同寻常的时间和热水。不过非常值得。非常值得以至于他们应该再来一次。

直到他们最后精疲力尽又干干净净地倒在床上，在心满意足的目光对视中渐渐垂下眼帘，坠入香甜的黑暗中去。

楼下的电话疯狂地响个不停。

Mark被吵醒了。他动了动身体，发现他和Eduardo以一个诡异又极不舒服的姿势缠在一起。他的头抵着对方的下巴，一只手臂被压在Eduardo身下，而且Mark已经感觉不到它的存在了。基本上Eduardo像抱一只玩具熊似的把他紧紧搂在怀里。

他试图把手臂抽出来。

Eduardo也动了动，却把他搂得更紧了。然后他睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛先是失焦似的睁了一会儿，然后才眨着眨着恢复清明。这个过程可爱至极，Mark真想亲亲他的眼睛。于是他也这么做了。这使得对方抿起的嘴角融化成一个柔软的微笑。

电话坚持不懈地响着。

Mark想要爬起来，却被Eduardo摁住了：“我想我知道那是谁。”他在地上散落的衣服中摸索着找到手机，开机之后是一连串的长长的提示音，他输入某个号码摁下通话键。

楼下的电话突然不响了。

Eduardo叹了一口气，躺回到Mark身边：“是的。Chris。对不起。我没有……我给你留了信息，你没及时收到不是我的错。不会的。录制在……我赶得过去。我说了很抱歉……绝对不会迟到的。”Eduardo停顿了好一会儿，显然对方暴风骤雨似的指责让他完全插不上话。他无奈盯着天花板，搭在Mark腰上的手指无意识地摩挲着那里的皮肤。但之后他突然打断了Chris：“不，这样的事还会发生的。”他的语气变得严肃起来，“Chris，你还不明白吗？”他转过来侧躺着看着Mark的眼睛，慢慢地说：“我真的喜欢他。”

听筒那边顿时安静下来。

Mark挑高眉毛看着对方。如果他的嘴角控制不住地上扬，这也不能怪他对吧？

“……我的合约里可没有这条，而你身为经纪人的职责就是帮助我得到我想要的。”Eduardo坚决地说，但他在挂断之前还是加了一句保证，“我不会迟到的。”

他把手机放在一边，伸出一只手抚摸Mark下颚的线条。他也微笑着，巧克力色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着Mark。

“所以我现在是你男朋友了吗？”Mark沉思了一会儿然后问。

“是的，你现在是我男朋友了。”Eduardo忍俊不禁但又郑重其事地回答。

时间还早，所以他打了个小小的哈欠，钻进Eduardo怀里。他的脸颊完美地贴合着Eduardo脖颈的曲线。

对方抚摸着他的头发，小心地抱紧了他。

他们光裸的肌肤相触，这感觉如此的好，如此的对。他困倦又愉快，在温暖和亲密里倾听着Eduardo呼吸的声音，逐渐沉入另一片睡梦中去。这个世界对他轻声细语，温柔相待，为他拉起被单覆上他的肩膀。而未来的道路在他脚下展开，光明无限。


	11. 番外

Eduardo担心地看了一眼他的丈夫和他的父亲。他们正在谈话。而且还不是很融洽––––Mark的表情很僵。好吧，大部分人会说Mark平常就是那幅死样子，也没见过他和谁进行过真正和谐友好的谈话，但是Eduardo就是知道。他知道Mark的各种表情，当他说“各种”，他的意思是––––各，种。他是Mark表情专家。Mark对正在进行的谈话不高兴，而且从他父亲的反应来看，他父亲也不是很高兴。

话说回来，他父亲从Mark进家门那刻起就没有高兴过。Eduardo倒不是很担心这点。因为父亲只有对外人才会彬彬有礼，客客气气。不要把弱点亮给其他人看，父亲经常这么教育他。但是他知道Mark对这次拜访非常紧张。老天知道为什么，他甚至整整一个星期都准时下班，早早睡觉，面对狗仔偷拍时还对他们挥了挥手。他花了很多时间挑选给他父母的礼物。他甚至套了一件休闲西装！西装！

老实说，这还挺甜蜜的。

他礼貌地结束了和身边的堂兄的谈话，试图转回到他父亲和Mark这边来，听他们在说什么。

然后他立刻就希望自己什么也没听到。

“他的工作少了很多。自从他宣布自己是同性恋之后。他本来不需要这样。”他父亲冷淡地说。

“你是说他不该和我在一起？那你就错了。”Mark也冷淡地回答。

“没人这么对我说话。”他父亲眯起眼睛。

“很多人这么对我说话，我忽略他们。你可以学学。”Mark以不必要的力气切着盘里的肉。

“他现在做的那些舞台剧和公益活动，根本是吃力不讨好，对他的公众形象没有很大的帮助。”

“他做那些是因为他喜欢。他的公众形象没问题。舞台剧是门艺术。”

“我坐在包厢里看歌剧的时候你还没出生呢。你和我谈艺术？就你？”他父亲回应道，“应该有人告诉他该怎么做⋯⋯”

他话没说完就被Mark打断了：“没人能告诉他该怎么做，只有他自己才能做决定。”

“这么说他公开出柜导致人气大降是活该，你的公司因此爆红赚得盆满钵盈纯粹是运气咯？”他父亲讽刺地问。

Mark放下刀叉坐直了。“我们已经把这个问题解决了。”他干巴巴地说。

“你伤害了他。”他父亲提高了声音。

“他也曾经伤害我。这个世界上没人能像他那样伤害我。”Mark大声说。他举起自己的左手。只有Mark才能把亮戒指的动作搞得像比了个中指，“所以我们结婚了！我们会做很多爱，领养很多小孩，逢年过节轮流到对方父母家里吃饭。就像我现在不得不做的这样！习惯吧！”

整个餐桌都静下来了。

所有亲戚们转过头来看着他们。

Eduardo感到一股热气直冲上他的脸。

“哦！”坐在餐桌另一头的母亲两手捂着胸口，眼角泛着泪花，她以一种只能说是慈爱的表情看着Mark。

“Mamãe！”Eduardo叫了一声。他真是要死了。他转向Mark：“Mark，你不能这么和我父亲说话，快道歉。”

但Mark咬着嘴唇，用叉子狠狠叉着盘里的豌豆，拒绝和他对视。

Eduardo叹了口气。

“晚餐继续。”最终他父亲以一种尽可能的威严说道。

餐桌又恢复了之前的气氛。但Eduardo发誓他能看到所有人故作漠不关心的表情下都藏着窃笑。

过了一会儿，他伸出腿，将他的贴向Mark的。他的膝盖温柔地蹭了蹭对方的膝盖。他感觉到对方也靠过来挨着他。

就为了这个，为了他们的膝盖能轻轻地靠在一起，一切都是值得的。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中所有电影和书名均来自我看过的TSN同人文。


End file.
